


The Return

by peacefulvillage



Series: Happy Endings [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence - Red Wedding, Fix-It, Gen, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, R plus L equals J
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-08 08:24:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 29,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4297572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacefulvillage/pseuds/peacefulvillage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roslin Frey has lived at Riverrun for the last 5 years raising her son alone. She had married Robb Stark even though she knew he was in love with someone else. They wed, they bed, and then he was gone. Roslin had not seen him since. Now 5 years later after the war is over, and the rightful rulers are on the Iron Throne, Robb is coming home. Can they move past their horrible wedding and come to care for one another? Or can some relationships not be fixed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Return

**Author's Note:**

> A crackship fic! All of the ships are! I love the idea of Robb and Roslin and have about 5 stories featuring them, but this was my favorite.

I own nothing...

Truthfully sometimes Roslin forgot she was married. She had only seen her husband once nearly five years ago. Once they had wedded and bedded he left the next day. He wrote every once in a while at first, but those stopped after a while. He knew about Robbie. That had been the only time his letter seemed happy, still he did not come to see him. Roslin knew he hated that he was married to her, but she hated him a little bit for neglecting their son. 

He was a king, or was a king. Now he served a king, his brother. Robb had been fighting to make the north free but once the truth of his brother’s Jon Snow’s birth came to light he fought to put Jon on the throne. Now his brother, or cousin, ruled alongside Jon’s aunt Daenerys. Instead of being King in the North, Robb went back to being Lord Stark, Warden of the North. But he was serving a king he loved and trusted. 

And he was coming here.

Roslin had been living at Riverrun for the last five years. It wasn’t too bad. Edmure was a fine host and it was a safe and stable place for Robbie to grow up. Life had been good here. Roslin didn’t have to face the truth. Everyone knew that Robb hadn’t wanted to marry her. Only duty had forced him to do it. Well, that and fear that Roslin’s father would betray him if he didn’t marry her. Walder Frey might be a sad excuse for a man, but he was a dangerous one. The blank look on Robb’s face as he said his vows was burned into Roslin’s brain. The same face he had when he bedded her and left right after. 

Then she had Robbie and suddenly Roslin had something to live for. She forgot the look of dread her husband had on her wedding day. She forgot the fact that her husband loved another. She forgot that he left her without a care. All she focused on was the gift her husband had given to her.

Roslin was running after Robbie through the grounds of Riverrun. He giggled as he ran, the most beautiful sound. She finally caught him and picked him up around the waist and spun him around. They both fell to the ground. They were both covered in mud. It wasn’t the first dress Roslin had ruined. Robbie was a very active boy. Running and playing. Roslin was not going to lose out on time with him because of a few dresses. They were laying on the ground looking at the sky when she heard someone say her name. Roslin sat up and to her utter shock she saw her husband standing a few feet away. 

“My lord,” Roslin said and quickly scrambled to her feet. 

“Roslin,” Robb said and then Robbie popped up too.

“Who are you?” Robbie demanded with a frown, positioning himself in front of Roslin. Already trying to protect her at four. Roslin couldn’t help but smile. It fell when she looked back at Robb.

“What are you doing here?” Roslin asked. 

“To see you, both of you,” Robb replied.

“Why?” Roslin said still very confused. 

“Because you are my wife,” Robb said as if it was that simple. 

“Perhaps in name, but that is all,” Roslin said and picked Robbie up and walked past him. They weren’t going to do this in front of Robbie. 

“Mama?” Robbie said not knowing what was going on. 

“Hush now,” Roslin said kissing his dark auburn curls. So much like his father. 

Roslin gave Robbie to his septa before going back to see her husband. A part of her wanted to claim some sort of sudden illness. Robb didn’t know her. Perhaps she got sick a lot. No. No. She was not going to be a coward. Roslin looked down at herself. Her dress was covered in mud. But she didn’t want to change. She didn’t want to him to think she wanted to look nice for him. Roslin didn’t owe him anything. So squaring her shoulders, in her dirty dress, Roslin went to face her husband. 

He was talking to Edmure when she found him. She put one ankle behind the other and bowed slightly. 

“Another dress? Roslin…” Edmure said and Roslin smiled.

“I have others,” Roslin said. 

“Do you ruin your dresses often?” Robb said addressing her.

“I do, my lord, my son likes to play and I am not going to just sit and watch him,” Roslin said her tone going from friendly to formal. “Edmure, would you give us a moment?” 

“Are you sure?” Edmure asked. 

“Yes, if Robbie wakes up tell him I will be with him as soon as I can,” Roslin said and like that she was alone with her husband for the first time in five years. 

“I don’t…” Robb started to say.

“You can’t take him.” Roslin interrupted. 

“Excuse me?” Robb said.

“You can’t take him.” Roslin repeated, “Robbie is your heir, but you cannot take him from me.”

“I wasn’t going to,” Robb said.

“Then why are you here if not to take Robbie?” Roslin said confused. He didn’t want her. She knew that already. He had to be here for only Robbie. 

“I am here because you are my wife,” Robb said, “The war is over. I am going to take you both back to Winterfell. It needs to be rebuilt and I want to oversee it.”

“But you hate me,” Roslin said, “I remember. Y…you loathed me. I don’t want to be around someone who desists the very sight of me. I had that enough at my father’s house. You should go. Your brother is king now. Have him order our married invalid and marry who you want. And I think it best Robbie not know you either. A clean break. I am sure Edmure will still foster us here. If not we can make our own way. Goodbye.” Roslin started to walk away in awe that she was able to keep a level head. 

“Roslin wait!” Robb called after her. Roslin was so confused. 

“What?” Roslin said frustrated. “Why are you still here? Leave. Marry the girl you wanted. Have sons with her. Leave me be!” Roslin gasped. She had never shouted at anyone. Not even Robbie when he was misbehaving. 

“You knew about her?” Robb asked.

“I might be naive, but I am not a fool,” Roslin replied, “If you are afraid of crossing my father, don’t be. Have your brother’s dragon burn the Twins to the ground for all I care, just don’t hurt my brothers and sisters. Marry who you love. You deserve that much.” She didn’t mean him any ill will, truly. Robb had given her Robbie. She didn’t need anything else from him.

“I’ve made a mess of things,” Robb said, “Walk with me? If you want to yell at me again if we are outside your voice won’t carry. That way we won’t be overhead.” Roslin blushed.

“I suppose,” Roslin said.

The walked in silence for a long time. It was a beautiful day. There was a warm wind coming from the south. Roslin closed her eyes and enjoyed the wind blowing through her long hair. 

“Your hair, it glitters,” Robb said breaking the silence.

“What?” Roslin said and Robb looked embarrassed. 

“Nothing, just your hair glitters like gold in the sun,” Robb said.

“Oh, thank you,” Roslin said not knowing what else to say. 

“I have wronged you greatly,” Robb said, “You were not the only one who is naïve. I was supposed to be a king fulfilling an oath, and instead I pouted like a child at our wedding. I am very ashamed at how I behaved. I was still a boy in many ways. Angry when I did not get my way. I didn’t think about you and how you would feel. I was not being the man my father raised me to be. I am the one that deserves loathing and hatred. Never you.” 

“I bare you no ill will, truly,” Roslin said, “You gave me Robbie.”

“He looks like me.” Robb mused.

“Very much,” Roslin said.

“He’s beautiful,” Robb said and his voice cracked. “If my father would to see how I behaved to you…to my son…”

“You were 18, fighting a war you weren’t prepared for,” Roslin said taking pity on him. He had been through a lot in his short life, “And you were in love with someone else. Don’t be too hard on yourself.” 

“I was a boy moping over someone I couldn’t have,” Robb said, “I never heard from Jayne again after I married you. I tried to contact her, but my letters came back unanswered. She married someone else. Has a daughter. Happy.”

“So now that you can’t have her you come back to me,” Roslin said hating him a little bit now.

“No, I came back because you are my wife. Robbie is my son. And I need to grow up. Finally,” Robb said. “I need to go to King’s Landing for my brother coronation. I would like you both to come with me.”

“To King’s Landing?” Roslin said. 

“Yes,” Robb said, “Please come.”

“You truly want this? To be my husband? To be Robbie’s father?” Roslin said, “And don’t do it because you feel obligated or that you have nothing else. Don’t do it unless you want it. I will not let you break his heart.”

“I won’t break his heart. I swear to the old gods and the new, I won’t,” Robb vowed.

“Good.”

“And what of your heart?” Robb asked, “Did I break it?”

“No, I never gave you my heart, my lord, you can’t break what you never had,” Roslin said looking him dead in the eye, “You were not the only one who was being forced to wed that day.”


	2. The Departure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roslin Frey has lived at Riverrun for the last 5 years raising her son alone. She had married Robb Stark even though she knew he was in love with someone else. They wed, they bed, and then he was gone. Roslin had not seen him since. Now 5 years later after the war is over, and the rightful rulers are on the Iron Throne, Robb is coming home. Can they move past their horrible wedding and come to care for one another? Or can some relationships not be fixed?

“What if he doesn’t like me?” Robb asked biting his nail. Roslin had to bite her lip to keep from laughing. He didn’t find this at all amusing. Robb was about to meet the son he had neglected for 4 years. Yes he had been fighting a war, but Robb could have made time to come see his son. 

“He had no reason to hate you,” Roslin said, “I told him you were off at war trying to make sure we were safe. He wanted to go join you.” Robb stared at her. After all he had done how could she be so kind? 

“Mama!” Robb cried out. He ran from his septa and into Roslin’s outstretched arms. Roslin picked him up and kissed his face all over. 

“I have someone I want you to meet,” Roslin said, “You know how your father was off being brave and protecting us?” Robbie nodded. “Well he is home safe now.” Robbie looked at Robb.

“He’s my papa?” Robb asked.

“Yes, I am,” Robb said keeping his voice steady. 

“Would you like to give him a hug?” Roslin asked. Robbie shook his head and buried his face in Roslin’s neck. “Oh, not the time to be shy, my love. Let’s go play outside before supper. Your father can play with us.” 

“Okay,” Robbie’s muffled voice said. Roslin led them both outside. She put Robbie down and the boy automatically started running. Roslin started chasing him and Robb ran after both of them. They didn’t say much. After running around until Roslin “caught” Robbie they went to the creek and tried to catch frogs. Roslin had removed her shoes and lifted her skirts up so she could wade in the water. Robb couldn’t help but look at the smooth white skin of her ankles. He didn’t even remember her body from that night. He had done his duty and left. Like a monster. He looked away. He had no right to look at her.

“Papa, there’s one!” Robbie cried out pointing to a frog next to Robb. Robb was distracted by Robbie’s use of the word “Papa” that he nearly fell over. Roslin laughed. She was quite beautiful. He had thought she was pretty before, but these past 5 years had been good to her. 

“We better head inside, supper will be served soon and then it is off to bed for you my love,” Roslin said. Dinner went fine. They made polite small talk. They spoke of the trip to King’s Landing, Jon’s coronation, Robb didn’t speak of the war and Roslin didn’t ask. Finally Roslin picked up Robbie who had fallen asleep at the table and started to the boy’s bedroom. She nodded for Robb to follow. 

When she put Robbie into bed and starting to change him into his night clothes the boy stirred opening up his Tully blue eyes. He blinked and looked at Robb. 

“You’re not gonna leave again, are you?” Robbie asked. “You still be here when I wake up?” 

“I will,” Robb promised.

“Sing, mama,” Robbie said and Roslin tucked the blanket up to Robbie’s chin. Then she started to sing. For a second Robb thought he was dreaming. Her voice was unlike any minstrel at his father’s castle. Or like any voice he had heard before. It was sweet, but strong, and very beautiful. She sang of home and of love. 

“You have a beautiful voice,” Robb said and Roslin blushed.

“Thank you, my lord,” Roslin said, “I think I am going to retire now. Do you know where your room is?”

“Yes,” Robb said, “And…call me Robb, please. I know I have been a horrible husband, but I hope we can start again.” Roslin blinked at him. Much like Robbie had.

“I don’t know what it is like to have a husband,” Roslin said. “Goodnight, my lord.”

Robb couldn’t blame her for her indifference. He didn’t blame her for her coldness. He deserved it. Robb didn’t really know what to expect when he came here. Anger perhaps. He would prefer anger to her indifference. Robbie had taken a liking to him at least. Roslin could have turned Robbie away from him. She should have probably. Instead Roslin made Robb into some kind of hero rather than the coward that he was. 

“Don’t do this,” Robb heard Roslin say. He was rounding the corner to his room when he heard voices. He hid from sight but could still hear. 

“Roslin please…” It was Edmure. 

“No, what happened was a mistake, a moment of weakness two years past,” Roslin said and Robb stiffened. “I only thank the seven that I didn’t get with child.” She had been unfaithful? With his own uncle? Robb felt anger to them both, but had no right to. 

“And now what? You are going to leave with him? After all he did to you?” Edmure asked. There was a moment of silence. “I love you, Roslin. Insist that King Jon grant your married invalid. Marry me. I love Robbie you know that. I will give him my name, treat him like my own. I already do.” Robb tightened his fists. Robbie was his son. Not Edmure’s. His, and Edmure would not take the boy from him. 

“I…I can’t,” Roslin said her voice shaking. “It’s too late. Robbie knows and Robb promised he wouldn’t leave Robbie.”

“Yes, because my nephew has been so good at keeping his word,” Edmure said sarcastically. “He has probably been breaking his vows to you over and over in the last 5 years.” Robb heard the sound of a slap and he knew Roslin must have slapped Edmure.

“I don’t love you and I don’t love him,” Roslin said her voice getting louder, “I love my son. And my son wants to know his father. I will do what I need to for him. Even if it means leaving with Lord Stark. Even if it means being miserable for the rest of my life. Robbie is what matters to me. The only thing that matters.” Roslin stomped out of the room thankfully not coming Robb’s direction.

Miserable? 

Roslin thinks a life with him would make her miserable?

What had he done?

Somehow Robb managed to sleep that night, but it wasn’t a good sleep. He wasn’t used to a mattress. It felt like he was sleeping on a cloud. It was too soft after sleeping on the ground for the last 5 years. And his thoughts kept going back to Roslin. He really fucked up this time. More than when he trusted Roose Bolten, and if wasn’t for Theon warning Robb he and his men would have been slaughtered. Instead Robb cut Bolten’s head off. 

Robb awoke the next day by someone poking his chest. He opened his eyes and saw…himself smiling down at him. It took Robb a moment to remember that this was in fact Robbie. His son. He looked just like him, except for the dimples on both of the child’s cheeks. He got those from Roslin. The sun was just appearing over the horizon. It was only dawn. Seems the boy liked to get up early. And Robbie was still in his sleeping clothes. 

“Papa,” Robbie said. “You stayed.” Oh…so he had been checking in to make sure Robb was still here. 

“Promised you I would, I am not going anywhere,” Robb said and grabbed the boy by the waist and pulled him down next to him so he was lying beside him. 

“Are we going to King’s Landing?” Robbie asked.

“Yes, we are going to see your Uncle Jon. He is the king,” Robb said and Robbie’s eyes went wide. 

“My uncle is the king?” Robbie said and Robb laughed. 

“He is, and after that we are going home to Winterfell,” Robb said running his finger’s though Robbie’s soft hair. 

“Winterfell,” Robbie repeated. “Is it nice there?”

“No, it was burned to the ground, but I am going to rebuild it to its former glory,” Robb said. “It will be nice once again.” Robbie nodded and soon his breaths evened out. He had fallen asleep again. Robb pulled the blanket over Robbie and he too fell back asleep. 

They were both awoken by the sound of the door crashing open. A very disheveled Roslin appeared. She was wearing her nightclothes with a hastily thrown on dressing gown. Her long hair was braided to the side. But she looked even more beautiful like this. 

“Robbie!” Roslin said running over to the bed. “My love I couldn’t find you.”

“I wanted to see father,” Robbie said who was still snuggled next to Robb.

“I’m sorry, I should have sent him back to his room, but we fell asleep,” Robb said and Roslin glared at him. 

“Don’t run off like that again,” Roslin scolded the small boy. Robb kept silent. He didn’t want to anger Roslin more. 

“Sorry, mama,” Robbie said not looking at her.

“It’s alright,” Roslin said, “I know you want to spend time with your papa, but let me know next time. Now come, let’s get dressed so we can break our fast.” Robbie got up and Robb followed suit. Roslin blushed. He had forgotten he was only in his breeches. He blushed as well. Thankfully Robbie remained ignorant of his parent’s embarrassment and took Roslin’s hand. He waved before disappearing out the door with Roslin. 

Edmure sought him out sometime later. Roslin was packing up her and Robbie’s things. They needed to leave as soon as possible so they would not be late for Jon’s coronation. Even though Jon joked that he would put the whole thing on hold to make sure everyone he loves was there. Robb had been waiting for Edmure to speak with him before they left.

“You can’t do this to her, uproot her and Robbie’s life like this,” Edmure said. “They were happy.”

“I would be careful what you say, Uncle,” Robb said, “I know you fucked my wife and I know you are in love with her. I have made mistakes, a lot of them, but Roslin is my wife and Robbie is my son. And if you ever so much as look at my wife again I will break your nose.” Robb walked away before he could say anything.


	3. The Journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robb, Roslin, and Robbie make the trip to King's Landing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Total crackship fix-it fic!

Roslin didn’t quite know how to act. Her husband was back after 5 years trying to weave his way into her and Robbie’s life. Robbie already adored him. He was currently riding with Robb on a horse instead of in the carriage with her. Was this how her life was going to be now? For 5 years Roslin had made all the choices concerning Robbie. She decided where they went and what they did, now after one day her husband just takes over. Suddenly the carriage stopped.

“We are going to stop here, Lady Stark,” One of Robb’s men said appearing at the window. Roslin rolled her eyes. Lady Stark. 

“Call me Roslin, please,” Roslin insisted. The last thing she wanted to be called was Lady Stark. More proof that she was not her own person anymore, but was she ever really? Roslin got out of the carriage to see Robb throw Robbie in the air. He threw her son in the air. Robb easily caught him, and then settled him on his hip and kissed his head, but he still threw him in the air. Roslin stomped over to him. 

“What are you doing!” Roslin exclaimed. Robb looked at her confused. Roslin was more than happy to clarify, “You can’t throw a small child into the air. What if you dropped him?” 

“I wasn’t going to drop him,” Robb said tightening his grip on Robbie. “We were just having some fun.”

“Fun?” Roslin said, “Fun will get his skull cracked.”

“I’m fine mama,” Robbie said and Roslin softened when she looked at him. “Papa and I were just playing.”

“Just be careful, okay?” Roslin said running a hand threw his curls. “I don’t know what I would do without you.”

“Okay, mama,” Robbie said and someone called for their attention before Roslin could reply. Roslin directed the men where to stable the horses at the inn they were staying at. Once she got everyone settled in their rooms she retired herself. Robbie requested he have his own cot to sleep in. He had been wanting to be treated like a big boy as of late. He would probably just end up curling in with her later though. Someone knocked on the door. 

“Come in,” Roslin said. She had dressed for bed and was braiding her long hair. The door opened and Robb appeared. Roslin put a finger to her lips. Robbie had been so worn out from the journey and was sound asleep. Robb looked pretty worn out himself. 

“I’m sorry, but there are not enough rooms, would you mind if I slept in here?” Robb asked and Roslin froze. “I can sleep on the floor, I have slept on worse, trust me.” 

“No, my lord, the bed is plenty big,” Roslin said taking pity on him. He did fight in a war for 5 years. No matter how he had treated her. Once they got into bed, her on one side, he on the other, Roslin blew out the candle and everything was dark. 

When Roslin woke up she felt…warm. Very warm. It took her a moment to remember where she was. Her husband returning. The trip to King’s Landing. Sharing a bed with Robb. It had felt like a dream, but the warm breath on her neck told her differently. His arm was draped around her waist holding her tightly to him. She knew she needed to move. This wasn’t good. She needed to get away from him, but at the same time it felt so good. So safe. Which was odd considering the situation. Roslin just closed her eyes again and let herself enjoy the moment. 

When she woke up again it was because someone was poking her. Roslin opened her eyes and saw that Robbie had climbed onto the bed and was sitting on her legs. Robb stirred as well. He realized he had been touching Roslin and backed up. The air was awkward. Husband and wife refused to look at one another. Thankfully Robbie was a nice buffer because Roslin got right to work helping him dress. Finally they made it outside to being their journey again. 

“Do you want to ride, my lady?” One of Robb’s men asked. Roslin blushed.

“I don’t know how,” Roslin said. She had never been taught. To her father the only purpose girls had was to make heirs. Roslin’s brother had given Roslin her harp. If he hadn’t Roslin wouldn’t have any skills. 

“Ride with me, you could use the fresh air,” Robb said and Roslin wanted to protest, but it was a nice day. Robbie had fallen asleep again and was with his septa in the carriage. Roslin bit her lip. A horse ride sounded nice, but she didn’t know how she felt about riding with Robb. And she certainly didn’t want to ride with a stranger. Well, someone even more of a stranger than Robb.

“Alright,” Roslin said and Robb helped her onto his horse. She flushed when he grabbed her waist. He got on behind her and Roslin got that warm feeling again. He was very warm. Odd considering he was from the North. Roslin stiffened when Robb put his arms around her to take the rains.

“Relax,” Robb said, “If you don’t the horse will sense your tension and will tense up as well.” 

“Alright,” Roslin said again and let her shoulders drop down, but that only made her lean in even more into Robb. She tried to move again, but Robb put his hand around her waist keeping her there.

“Relax,” Robb repeated and clicked his heels and they were off.  
It was unlike anything she had ever felt before. The wind was flowing through her hair. Her hair was probably getting in Robb’s face, but she didn’t care. They started to go faster. 

“I’m flying!” Roslin exclaimed. “Robb, I’m flying!” Behind her Robb laughed. She didn’t even realize she had called him by his name for the first time. She rode with him all day. They didn’t say much. Stuck to small subjects and Robbie. Still, it was progress. When they finally stopped for the night Robb helped Roslin off the horse. Once she touched the ground she faltered. Unused muscles of her legs started to burn and she lost her footing. Robb caught her and before she could protest swung her up into her arms.

“I can walk,” Roslin said, and Robb rolled his eyes.

“You just rode a horse for the first time, you are going to be very sore,” Robb said, “Besides you are a tiny little thing.”

“I am not tiny,” Roslin said and Robb chucked. 

“If you say so,” Robb said and ordered a hot bath for Roslin to sooth her sore legs. Roslin didn’t protest this time. A warm bath sounded nice. Roslin didn’t have any ladies, the only other woman they traveled with was Robbie’s septa. Roslin had never had ladies at her father’s house and she never saw the use for them. So she undressed herself and got into the bath. The hot water soothed her aching muscles and Roslin closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment. Robbie was with Robb. She could hear her son’s laughter. He was happy. No matter how she felt about her husband that is what truly mattered. When the water started to cool she tried to get out, but she found she could not. Her legs pained her when she attempted to get out. 

“I’m sorry Roslin, I just needed to get Robbie’s cloak, it is getting colder,” Robb said coming into the room. Roslin’s bath was covered by a screen. Roslin bit her lip. She didn’t really have a choice did she? She could ask the innkeeper wife to help her out, but she rather not have anyone know she couldn’t even get out of the bath. Besides, how would she get her attention? Call out? That would attract more people and add to her humiliation. No, there was only one option. 

“My lord? Robb?” Roslin spoke up.

“Yes?” Robb said back.

“I seem to not be able to stand, I am afraid the ride stiffened my legs quite a bit,” Roslin said pushing her humiliation aside. 

“Roslin, do you need help getting out of the bath?” Robb said and Roslin could hear the amusement in his voice. 

“Yes,” Roslin snapped.

“Well I think you should ask nicer than that,” Robb said and Roslin could really hear the amusement now. 

“Robb…” Roslin warned. She was not one for a temper, but her husband seemed to bring it out in her. 

“I am only jesting,” Robb said and started to walk over. Roslin pulled her knees closer to her covering up her nakedness. Robb appeared but averted his eyes. “You can look.” 

“I can’t pick you up with your legs like that,” Robb told her, “I will do my best not to look, but if you need help…”

“It’s alright,” Roslin said and slowly stretched her legs out. Robb walked over and slipped one hand under her legs and the other at her waist. Roslin put her arm around his shoulders and he picked her up as easily as a child. He put her on her feet and once she was able to stand he let go. He turned around and went and got her dressing gown. Robb still didn’t look at her and she wrapped the robe around herself. “It’s okay.”

“I didn’t see anything,” Robb said.

“Just as well, my body isn’t much to look at anyway, having Robbie took a toll on it,” Roslin said and went to her trunk to find something to wear. 

“I should have been there,” Robb said softly. 

“Well, you weren’t and there is no use on dwelling on things you cannot change,” Roslin said getting tired of the brooding. “Are you planning on leaving your son again?”

“Never,” Robb said his blue eyes so intense Roslin felt she should look away.

“Good, even if you do remarry you must promise that you will always make time for him,” Roslin said brushing her wet hair. 

“Remarry?” Robb repeated, “Roslin, you are my wife. I do not want the marriage dissolved. Unless you want to marry another?”

“Like who?” Roslin said finally facing him.

“Edmure,” Robb said and Roslin froze. “I overheard you.”

“My lord…” Roslin started. 

“It is no matter. After what I did to you think nothing of it,” Robb said to Roslin’s relief, “If you love him I…I will let you go.”

“I don’t,” Roslin said, “Edmure was kind to me and Robbie. I felt…I don’t know what I felt. But it wasn’t love.” There was silence for a moment. “What now?”

“I learn to be a parent to Robbie and attempt to make up what I did to you,” Robb said.

“Alright,” Roslin said and took a chance and walked forward. She didn’t kiss him. Seven hells they weren’t ready for that. Instead she wrapped her arms around his waist hugging him. Robb hugged back right away. Her head fit perfectly under his chin. They stood like that for a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment or give me a kudos if you want me to go on. This a crack fic completely for fun and my wish for a happy ending. Events might be wrong, I will be using a little writers freedom, but like I said this is a silly crack fic. Thanks for reading!


	4. King's Landing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Stark family arrives at King's Landing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, this is a complete crack fic. My way of imagining what a happy ending might have been like for everyone. All pairings at cracks, and I never intend for any of this to become canon. Sorry if the timeline seems rushed too. I hope you enjoy!

Robb couldn’t help but smile at Roslin’s wide eyes when they first entered the city. She was sitting behind him this time. Her arms around his waist. Robb turned and looked at her expression. From the carriage window Robbie’s eyes looked much the same. 

“I thought King Landing was supposed to smell.” Roslin said.

“It did until my brother and the Queen cleaned up the streets and helped the smallfolk, something their predictors did not do.” Robb explained.

“Who is coming?” Roslin asked.

“My sister Sansa and her husband. We have been trying to find Bran, Rickon, and Arya for so long. But they are not dead. I know that. I can feel it.”

“I never said that I was sorry about your mother,” Roslin said.

“She is with my father now,” Robb said somberly. 

“I heard your sister named her daughter after her,” Roslin said.

“She did,” Robb said. “But no more talk of sad things. I am anxious for you to meet my brother.”

“I’m nervous, what if he doesn’t like me?” Roslin said. 

“No one could ever not like you, your heart is too kind,” Robb said and Roslin blushed.

They rode further into the city and finally reached the castle. Roslin saw two figures waiting on the steps. Both were wearing red and black. The colors of a Targaryen. Robb got off the horse first and helped Roslin down. Roslin went over to the carriage and lifted Robbie out of it. His blue eyes were wide with fear. This place was so big.

“It will be okay,” Roslin whispered and Robbie nodded. Roslin kissed his round cheek before setting him down and taking his hand. They caught up with Robb and the three of them bowed to the King and Queen. 

“Robb,” The man, Jon it must be said, and hugged his brother.

“Your grace,” Robb said and Jon slapped his shoulder. 

“Jon,” Jon corrected and looked at Roslin and Robbie, “And who is this?” 

“May I present my wife Roslin and my son Robbie,” Robb said and Roslin and Robbie bowed again.

“It is an honor to meet you,” Roslin said hoping that her voice didn’t betray her nervousness. 

“The honor is mine,” Jon said smiling at her, “This is my aunt Queen Daenerys.”

“You’re beautiful,” Robbie said looking at the Queen. She smiled fondly at the little boy. 

“Thank you,” Daenerys said and knelled so they were eye level, “Aren’t you a handsome lord?” Robbie turned and hid his face in Roslin’s skirts. “Hello Roslin. It is nice to meet you.”

“You as well, your grace,” Roslin said again hoping her voice was steady. 

“Dany, while we are in private please,” Dany said kindly. She was around the same age as Roslin but had a grace of someone far older. “Come, let’s get you settled.” Dany took Robbie’s other hand as they walked down the hall.

“Is Sansa here yet?” Robb asked falling into step with Jon.

“No, she is due tomorrow, the journey is taking longer because she is with child again,” Jon replied. “She shouldn’t even be traveling and I know this place will bring back bad memories.” 

“Sansa is your sister and wanted to be here for you,” Robb reminded him. “Any word on the others?”

“We think we might have found Rickon in Skagos, I sent Ser Davos after him a few weeks ago,” Jon said, “Bran is still beyond the wall and Arya…we have no clue.” 

“They will find their way back.” Robb said firmly. 

“I hope so,” Jon said and sighed.

“What?” Robb said and stopped walking. 

“Davos has a price for looking,” Jon said, “Shireen, Stannis’ daughter. He wants Bran or Rickon for her. He wants her safe. I agreed. I hate that I am trading my family like cattle.”

“Sansa is happy, and you needed the Tyrell support,” Robb reminded him, “Besides you gave Sansa the choice to marry Willas, you didn’t order it. I know you will give Rickon the same courtesy. They are both young they will get time to know each other before they wed. What about you? Any matches for you?” Jon looked uncomfortable. 

“Doran Martell is sending Arianne Martell in his place as she is going to be the next ruler of Dorne. Some of her cousins are accompanying her. Obella Sand is 17 and supposed to be very beautiful.” Jon told him. 

“What is with the face?” Robb said noticing his brother’s strange expression, “Did you want to marry Dany?”

“No, no, I love her dearly, but she is my aunt. The only connection to my father. Besides, interfamily marriages is rumored to be what caused the Targaryen madness. I just needed my aunt, my father’s sister. If that makes sense” Jon said shaking his head. “Dany feels the same.”

“Then what is it?” Robb inquired. 

“I have loved before and she died. And the last time a Dornish woman married a Targaryen she was raped and murdered.” Jon answered. 

“Do you fear things will repeat themselves?” Robb asked.

“I do, this is dangerous game we are playing and I fear it will never end. No matter who I marry my wife will never hold the title of Queen. She will be the mother to the next King, but never Queen. What if the Martell’s don’t like that? Or what if other noble families get upset that I married an illegitimate girl rather than one of their heirs?” Jon said and rubbed his temples. “It is hard trying to please everyone, but we owe Dorne a great deal.” 

“It’s good that you are trying, not many rulers before you did,” Robb said. “History won’t repeat itself, you are too smart for that. And the Queen is too smart for that. Is Dany ever going to marry?”

“She doesn’t see the point. She can’t have children, which I know kills her,” Jon said regretfully, “It is up to me.” Robb pitied his brother. His life had changed completely when the truth of his parentage came out. It was easier being a lord’s bastard that was for sure. But Jon was a natural leader, and with Dany at his side the two of them will do great things. 

“We better catch up to them.” Robb said and Jon led him to the quarters where Robb would be staying. When they reached the rooms they found Dany on the ground playing with Robbie. 

“Shhh…” Dany said putting a finger to her lips. She nodded to the bedroom. Robb went to look and saw Roslin fast asleep. Robb carefully went over and removed her shoes. He covered her with the blanket. She rolled over in her sleep, but didn’t wake. Gods be good was she beautiful. 

“Stop staring and let her sleep,” Jon’s voice said from the doorway.

“Shut up,” Robb said quietly and followed his brother out.

...

His sister was beautiful. Roslin was standing next to Robb as a carriage engraved with roses pulled up three days later. The King and Queen were on Robb’s other side. Robbie was holding Dany’s hand. The boy was practically glued to her side, and the Queen didn’t mind at all. Sansa got out first and then put her hand out for her husband to take. It was known that Willas Tyrell had greatly injured his leg some years before and relied on a cane. Last a little redheaded girl jumped out of the carriage. 

“Uncle Jon!” Little Catelyn cried out and ran to her uncle. Jon laughed and caught her. He kissed her cheek. He smiled at Sansa and Willas who grinned back. “And don’t even think about bowing to me.” 

“Robb,” Sansa said looking at her brother for the first time in 5 years. 

“Sansa,” Robb said and Sansa ran at him much like Catelyn had run to Jon. “Oh, sister. It is good to see you.” He could feel the hardness of her belly. Hard to believe his little sister was the mother of two. 

“You too, this is my husband Willas and Little Catelyn,” Sansa introduced. Willas was her third husband, but he looked at Sansa like she was the most beautiful thing on earth. Robb thanked the old god and the new that Sansa was happy.   
“I am sorry I didn’t get to High Garden sooner, I had to…well this is my wife Roslin and my son Robbie.” Robb said. 

“It is great to meet you,” Sansa said.

“You must be tired,” Dany said, “I’ll show you to your rooms and then join us in the garden?”  
Before anyone could say anything else someone came over to Jon and handed him a letter. As he read it over his eyes widened. Then he broke out into a grin.

“What is it?” Dany asked.

“They…they found Rickon. He is on his way here.” Jon said in disbelief and Sansa’s eyes started to water and Robb felt himself getting choked up as well. 

“We found Rickon,” Robb said in awe. Willas was now hugging Sansa who was now crying tears of joy. 

“When does he arrive?” Dany asked.

“A fortnight at the latest, I’m sorry Dany. I know we wanted to have the coronation in three days…” Jon said. 

“No, no I want all of your family to be here,” Dany said.

“We are your family too,” Sansa corrected. Dany smiled. 

“Come here,” Dany said and hugged Sansa. Kings Landing was close to High Garden and Robb knew Jon and Dany had visited Sansa a few times before. 

“And how is my first husband?” Sansa asked. 

“Our Lord Hand is generously dealing with affairs of state so we can have family time,” Dany informed her. “But he will join us for dinner.” 

“Robbie, this is your cousin, Catelyn,” Robb said nodding to Catelyn. Robbie walked over and studied her carefully. 

“Do you want to play with me?” Robbie asked.

“What do you want to play?” Catelyn said in response. 

“When I run, you try and catch me,” Robbie told her and then started to run. Catelyn looked at her parents.

“You better run after him, Sweetling,” Sansa said and Catelyn started chasing after him.

“Not so fast!” Catelyn yelled her small legs going as fast as they could. Roslin and Sansa followed them. 

“Poor boy, Catelyn has never played a game she hasn’t won,” Willas said and they laughed. 

“Your graces,” A kingsguard said coming over. “I’m sorry to disturb you, but the Lord Hand needs to speak with you.”

“We must go, but we will see you again at the feast,” Jon said and he and Dany left with the kingsguard. Willas and Robb walked in the direction of where their wives and children went. They were in the gardens. Catelyn was beaming and Robbie was frowning. It seemed Little Cat had won. When Cat spotted her father she grinned and ran to him. She stopped just short of leaping at Willas and took his hand instead. Willas sat down on a chair next to Sansa and pulled the little girl onto his lap on his good leg. He reached across the table for Sansa’s hand. She smiled and placed her hands in his. Willas in turn kissed her hand. It was a beautiful moment. They obviously loved each other. Robb realized he was staring and looked away. To his surprise Roslin’s eyes were also focused on his sister and husband. She quickly turned to Robbie. But Robb saw the look of longing in her eyes. Longing to have that love and affection. Roslin must have felt Robb’s gaze and looked over at him. She smiled timidly and patted the ground next to her gesturing for him to sit. 

That night when everyone retired instead of edging to one side of the bed to sleep Robb laid down near the middle. He always ended up there anyway. Every time he and Roslin shared a bed they started on opposite sides only to be tangled together by morning. Roslin approached the bed and raised her eyebrow at him. Robb sat up and pulled her into bed. Roslin let out a soft shriek and bounced onto the bed. She laid down, but like Robb stayed towards the middle. Robb pulled the blankets over them and gathered Roslin close to him. She stiffened at first. He had expected that. Roslin was not used to affection. Her father didn’t show her any and Robb hadn’t either. But she relaxed and closed her eyes. Robb drifted off too. Both of them had smiles on their lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading till the end! Leave me a comment or a kudos if you want! They totally make my day.


	5. Sansa

Roslin was getting along quite well with Sansa and Dany. It was still hard to wrap her head around the fact that she was drinking wine with the Queen of the Seven Kingdoms. Or that the king was her good-brother. When the marriage was first arranged Roslin was only expected to be the lady of Winterfell, she never expected any of this. One afternoon the woman sent the children to their husbands and talked privately. Dany brought wine, but Sansa declined. Wine didn’t go well with pregnancy Willas had read. Sansa was all smiles with her hand on her growing belly. Roslin was happy for her, she knew the girl had suffered more than most. 

“What about you, planning on having more children now that Robb is back?” Sansa asked Roslin. Roslin froze with her goblet a hair away from her lips. 

“We have been apart most of our marriage. I think we should get to know each other first before we discuss having more children.” Roslin replied. “And…never mind.”

“Go on,” Dany said. 

“Robb was in love with someone else when he married me. He was practically dragged down the aisle. I grew up in an awful place with a father who wanted little to do with me, but I had never felt as…unwanted as I did at that moment when we stood in front of the weirwood tree.” Roslin said lost in thought, “Robb is trying to be good to me now, and he is, but I fear I will never be able to move past that. Frey’s are a prideful lot, and mine took a beating that day.”

“I’m sorry,” Dany said.

“He’s trying,” Roslin said again. 

“Good, my good-brother got me a dagger for my name day and I am quite good at using it,” Sansa said and Roslin laughed. Sansa’s smiled faltered, “It took a long time for me to trust Willas too. I didn’t lay with him for nearly half a year. Willas never forced me or pressured me. Acted like he could wait forever. Wait for me forever. He somehow managed to make me, a twice married disgraced woman, into some sort of prize. My brother made mistakes, but he is good. You are lucky.”

“I know,” Roslin said knowing her pain was nothing compared to what Sansa had been through. “I know, I could have far worse.”

Voices interrupted their conversation. Robb, Wallis, and Jon were walking over to them. Willas was leaning heavily on his cane. Thankfully Robb and Jon were moving at a slow pace. Roslin heard Sansa sigh. Sansa had once said that Willas pushes his limits when he is around people he doesn’t know well. Roslin could tell that Sansa liked taking care of Willas. Liked that someone needed her. Sansa got up and gestured for Willas to take her seat. He shook his head but Sansa glared and he ultimately sat down. After some small talk Sansa excused herself and Willas saying they were going to check in on Little Catelyn. They all knew that the girl was asleep and that Sansa was using that as an excuse to get Willas to rest. Yes, Sansa did like taking care of him.

Jon and Dany got called away again leaving Robb and Roslin entirely alone. They hadn’t been alone since that first day when Robb returned. Yes they had shared a bed a few times, but even then they were sleeping. 

“Robb?” Roslin said.

“Yes?” Robb said taking a seat next to her. 

“I was talking to your sister, and I am grateful to have you,” Roslin said, “I…I’m prideful. My father was awful, some of my siblings hated me because I was pretty, I had to keep my chin up and pretend it didn’t bother me. Pride was all I had. My pride was bruised on our wedding, and I never got over it. But Sansa made me realize something. I am lucky to have you. Most men wouldn’t put in the effort you are. It took Sansa years to finally be happy. When you were gone I still had Robbie, and he made me happy. No matter how you treated me, you still gave me him.” Robb just stared at her. Roslin knew this was the most she had he spoken to him at once. 

“No, you were right to be angry. You are amazing, and I was a fool to think I could do better, because you are. Amazing that is. I am the blessed one.” Robb said and Roslin blushed. “Do you want to go into town for a bit? Robbie is sleeping and it looks like Jon and Sansa will be occupied for a while.”

“I’d like that,” Roslin said. 

“Jon likes to come into the city a lot, let the people see their ruler. Buys things from vendors. Tried singing once. He doesn’t have his father’s gift apparently, but the people loved it all the same,” Robb said getting up. 

“Jon sang?” Roslin said accepting the hand Robb put out and getting up too. 

“Yes, on my last night here before I went to Riverrun,” Robb went on. “Everyone wanted Jon to sing like Prince Rhaegar used too. Dany and I nearly died laughing he was so bad. He doesn’t have your talent.” Roslin smiled. The two made their way into city. They bought lemoncakes and ate them as they walked. Robb bought Roslin a shawl that he said brought out the green in her eyes. Stopped at a pub and Roslin drank ale for the first time. Well, more like a half a glass of ale, Robb finished the rest when she couldn’t. Before they knew it the sun was low on the horizon. 

“We better get back,” Robb said and Roslin frowned. She didn’t want to go. She had been having such a good time. 

“Can we come tomorrow and bring Robbie?” Roslin asked. “He’d like the city.”

“That sounds like a great idea,” Robb replied and Roslin smiled and her stomach did a funny thing. Almost like…what was that term used? Butterflies? 

...............

“Something is different,” Sansa said two days later. The men had gone for a quick hunt and Dany was seeing to the final arrangements for the coronation. The children were playing in the garden while Sansa and Roslin took a turn around it. 

“What do you mean?” Roslin asked.

“You and my brother, you are sneaking glances and smiling at each other,” Sansa pointed out, “Last time we spoke you seemed quite put out with him. What changed?”

“You did,” Roslin said and Sansa’s eyes went wide.

“Me?” Sansa said. 

“Yes, you have suffered greatly, bruised pride was nothing compared to what you went through. I was envious of you and your relationship with your husband, but I know that it took a long time to get there,” Roslin said. 

“When Jon fetched me from Winterfell I had never been so happy to see anyone in my whole life,” Sansa began, “He appeared out of the trees and I sank to my knees. I couldn’t believe he was real. He dismounted his horse and ran over to me. We were both in tears. I was holding him so sight I am sure Jon had bruised ribs after. We had never been close growing up. As far as anyone knew he was my father’s bastard, and I had always treated him as such. It was so sweet to see him again. Then he told me what was going on. Who his true parents are. How he was allying himself with the Dragon Queen to take the kingdom. Only one family was resisting helping restore Jon and Dany.”

“The Tyrells.” Roslin said and Sansa nodded. 

“Yes, so Jon offered me to their heir. At first I was furious. I felt as if I had been just saved only to be thrown into another hell. Then I met Willas. He was handsome like Loras was. Older. 12 years older than me. He seemed…soft. Gentle. I would have to marry again. I knew that, and Wallis was nervous.” Sansa smiled fondly. “I overhead him speaking to his brother. Willas didn’t want to marry me because I was too young and beautiful. That it wouldn’t been fair to me. He said he was old and crippled. It was at that moment I knew I would marry him.”

“I thought you said you didn’t trust him at first,” Roslin said remembering something Sansa had said earlier.

“I didn’t,” Sansa agreed, “He couldn’t hurt me physically, but there are other kinds of abuse. And Willas had his own troubles. He is prideful, like you, and didn’t want me to know when his leg was hurting and would make me leave the room during treatments. It took time, but I grew to love him very much. Once we finally let down the walls be had both been building for years.” 

“So I am just supposed to let everything go?” Roslin asked. It wasn’t just Robb. She had been hated at her father’s house. Many of her sisters hated her for her pretty face. And when she finally thought she was going to escape by marrying Robb he didn’t want her. Yes, people had suffered worse. But that didn’t mean that Roslin hadn’t felt pain. 

“No, you just need to try and let someone in,” Sansa advised. 

“What if I get hurt again?” Roslin said softly. 

“Then you come live at High Garden with me.” Sansa said firmly. “I’d like to say I know my brother well enough to say he won’t hurt you again, but the truth is I don’t know. All you can do it try, and if you feel like you need to run, come find me. I want to have you around. I am sure Dany would like to have you with her too. You are wanted, Roslin.” 

“Thank you,” Roslin said and Sansa smiled. 

.............

It felt like a lifetime since Roslin had been alone with her son. She missed it. She missed them only having each other. It was selfish, things were simpler when it was just the two of them.

“Why can’t I see the dragons?” Robbie asked as he played with the toy dragons Dany had given him. 

“You are far too young, and they are not easily controlled,” Roslin said. “Sometimes the king and queen cannot even control them.” 

“Can I get a wolf then, like father’s?” Robbie said.

“Your father’s wolf is rare, all direwolves are,” Roslin told him. 

“It’s not fair that Uncle Jon gets a wolf and a dragon.” Robbie pouted, “But I suppose I did get a father. That’s better than a dragon or a wolf. Family is better than dragons.” Roslin smiled. 

“What a Stark you are,” Roslin mused. Freys for the most part knew nothing of loyalty or honor. Roslin did still write to some of her siblings, but they didn’t view family the way the Starks did. 

“Uncle Jon said it is a good thing you call me Robbie, he said he would get father and I mixed up, since we are both named Robb Stark,” Robbie said switching subjects. “I think he is only jesting. I am too small to be confused with father.”

“Probably, but I am told that you look a great deal like your father when he was young,” Roslin said. 

“Why didn’t you name me after grandfather?” Robbie asked, “I heard Uncle Jon say to father he was surprised you named me Robb and not Eddard.” Roslin’s smile fell. She didn’t want to name Robbie, Eddard, because she was sure that Robb was going to cast her aside and marry the woman he loved after the war was over. Roslin thought Robb would want to save the name Eddard for his true heir. 

“Well, I thought since you looked so much like Robb you should be called Robb too,” Roslin lied. 

“Oh, okay then,” Robbie said accepting this and went back to playing with his toys. Roslin though the subject was dropped until Robbie spoke again, “Perhaps you can name my brother Eddard.” 

Roslin froze.

Brother? 

Seven hells.


	6. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roslin Frey has lived at Riverrun for the last 5 years raising her son alone. She had married Robb Stark even though she knew he was in love with someone else. They wed, they bed, and then he was gone. Roslin had not seen him since. Now 5 years later after the war is over, and the rightful rulers are on the Iron Throne, Robb is coming home. Can they move past their horrible wedding and come to care for one another? Or can some relationships not be fixed?

The guests started arriving more and more. Robb didn’t see Roslin much. She and Sansa were running around making preparations. He could tell that Dany was grateful for their help. Roslin had quickly memorized all the names of the families that were arriving and Robb knew she would be an excellent Lady of Winterfell. It would also be the first time in a long time where Targaryen and Baratheon shared the same meal. Shireen was coming along with her cousin Gendry. Jon had met Shireen at the wall and said she was a very sweet and smart girl. She made a vow of loyalty to the Targaryen line and in turn was awarded back the Stormlands. Dany had been hesitant on that, but Jon insisted. He wanted to begin their reign with peace, not war. Too many had died already. Besides, one look at the dragons and any army would lay down their weapons.

There was one guest that Jon was very anxious about. Arianne Martell was expect to arrive tomorrow and Jon was a nervous wreck. Arriving with the next ruler of Dorne was a handful of her cousins. Including Obella Sand.

“You are the king, you took back the kingdom from the Lannisters, and you even killed a White Walker once. You ride a dragon! Why are you so afraid of a girl?” Robb said to his brother.

“I am not afraid,” Jon snapped and Daenerys snorted from behind them. Jon glared at his aunt.

“The only reason Dorne sided with us is because they hate the Lannister’s more than they hate us.” Jon said.

“So refuse the match,” Robb said and Jon shook his head.

“We still owe them. Dorne and King’s Landing need to be tied together again to keep the realm united. Things are still so fragile. I know people still look at us and wonder if we will go mad too.” Jon said looking back at Dany, “The gods flip a coin every time a Targaryen is born, remember?”

“Neither of you are going to go mad,” Robb assured him. “And…I can’t advise you on what to do with Obella. I made a mess of my marriage and I am still trying to fix it.”

“Remember, this is only a suggestion. Obella just happens to be a beautiful young girl coming to our coronation,” Dany spoke up. “Nothing is promised.”

“Not officially,” Jon corrected. “And I never thought I would be married. Now I am expected to carry on the Targaryen line.”

“Don’t forget she is a Sand Snake.” Robb reminded him and Jon glared. “Perhaps you should be scared of her with a name like that.”

“Or it means she can take care of herself,” Dany added.

“Ygritte could take care of herself and she still died,” Jon said, “I feel like I am betraying her by marrying Obella.”

“I felt like that when I married Roslin,” Robb said honestly. “I had dishonored Jenye and was to just set her aside? For honor? For a bridge? But I regret how I acted every day since. We are noble. This is our life. Who we are. You are a king, and this is the woman you are to marry. Accept it.”

“I have…but what if she doesn’t like me?” Jon said and any other time Robb would have laughed, but Jon was still anxious.

“You got a whole kingdom to like you, you will be fine,” Robb said feeling very much like an older brother. He missed that feeling. Jon nodded and Robb clapped his shoulder.

For all his anxiety when Jon did finally meet Obella he was very composed. He greeted Arianne first as she was the next ruler of Dorne. Next came Ellaira Sand. She studied Jon carefully, and he met her gaze head on.

“Will you protect my daughter?” Ellaira asked, “Protect her in the way your father couldn’t protect her aunt?”

“I am not my father,” Jon said, “I was raised by the most honorable man I ever knew. When I made a vow I keep it.”

“Very well,” Ellaira said and moved aside, “This is Obella. Named after her late father Oberyn and myself.”

She was pretty Robb had to admit. Not as pretty as Roslin of course, but pretty. She had long black hair, darker then Jon’s own. And of, course, had the famous “viper” eyes that all of her sisters possessed.

“Your graces,” Obella said and curtsied deeply to Jon and Daenerys.

“Jon, please,” Jon said motioning for her to rise. Dany made no move to let Obella call her by her name so Jon went on, “How do you find King’s Landing?”

“I like it, yo…Jon.” Obella said and then asked, “I thought King’s Landing was supposed to smell?”

“My aunt and I made sure we cleaned up the streets so this was a nice place to live for everyone in it,” Jon replied. “Would you like a tour of the castle?”

“I would.” Obella said, “Mother has already said it changed a great deal from the last time she was here.” The two went off to get some privacy.

“If she hurts him I will burn Dorne to the ground,” Dany warned once they were out of sight. 

“Are you threatening Dorne? You need us, remember?” Arianne countered.   

“I am not threatening, I am warning,” Dany corrected, “It was my nephew who offered himself to you, for peace. This is a match that will anger many noble families, but Jon feels that Dorne and King’s Landing need to be tied together once more.” Dany looked at Ellaira. “My good brother Willas Tyrell speaks highly of you, but remember **_I_** am the Queen; that is a title your daughter will **_never_** hold. She will be Princess Obella. Never Queen.”

 “We understand,” Arianne said before Ellaira could comment.   

“Good,” Dany said finally smiling at the Dornish women. “Welcome. I will show you to where you will be staying.”

               

**…**

 

“What a day,” Roslin said that night. “I don’t think I have ever been this tired, and the coronation isn’t for another 4 days.”

“Do you like it?” Robb asked and Roslin smiled.

“I love it,” Roslin replied.

“Good, we will be doing some entertaining at home in Winterfell. Especially now that my brother is royalty.” Robb said.

“I have never been,” Roslin said, “You called Winterfell “home” but I have never been there. Only the Twins, Riverrun, and King’s Landing. I like it here.”

“I hope Winterfell becomes home to you,” Robb said. “But if you like it here, we can stay here.”

 “You would do that?” Roslin said, “You are Lord Stark, Winterfell is where you belong.”

“I belong with you and Robbie,” Robb said, “Whatever you want I will give it to you.”

“Winterfell is where you belong, and since I am a Stark. I belong there too.” Roslin said after a moment of thought. “I know you long to go home. To see Winterfell back to its former glory.” Roslin yawned.

“Let’s just sleep now, we can discuss the future after this is over,” He said and Roslin nodded and laid her head down on his chest. She did it automatically now, and no longer flinched when he held her. They had yet to kiss, but in way this was even more intimate than that. Sansa had told him that her and Willas relationship had started like this. With trust and friendship that grew into a deep love for one another. Robb closed his eyes and fell asleep quickly too.

Robb woke up with a start. Robbie had jumped onto his stomach. He let out a groan. The sun was barely on the horizon. It was just about dawn. Way too early to be up. Roslin was still sound asleep. It took a lot to wake her up unless Robbie was jumping on her.

“Morning Papa!” Robbie said cheerfully.

“Robbie,” Robb said softly trying to quiet the child down, “It’s still early.”

“I can’t sleep,” Robbie said with a frown, “I am too excited. Uncle Rickon is supposed to come today!”

“I am excited too,” Robb said, “But let’s sleep for a little while longer. It will make the time pass faster.”

“Fine,” Robbie said settling into Robb’s side. Robb felt a rush of emotion. Roslin still had her cheek pressed against his chest and now Robbie was doing the same. His arms were going to be stiff as hell later, but it was a nice feeling. When he woke again Robb was the one to get them both up. His wife and son sent him identical glares when Robb ripped the blanket away. Robb couldn’t help but smile.

They were finally a family.

 

**…**

 

 

 Rickon didn’t know them. He looked at all of them with blank stares. It had been six years and he was now a young man of 12. Rickon looked at Sansa and almost said, “Mother.” All Robb wanted to do was hug him, but Rickon backed up when they tried. Robb, Jon, Sansa, Roslin, Willas, and Daenerys all stood awkwardly in front of the quiet boy.

"Hello Rickon,” Dany said coming forward, “It is so nice to meet you. I’m Daenerys, but my family calls me Dany. I hope you will too.” Rickon only nodded.

“Uncle Rickon!” A loud voice said. They all turned to see a flash of red run pass them. Followed by another shade of red. A darker shade. Little Cat slammed into Rickon while Robbie attacked his other side. Rickon stood stiff as a bored as his niece and nephew hugged him.

“I’m Catelyn, but everyone called me Little Cat. Sometimes Papa calls me Kitten because kitten is a baby cat. Oh, isn’t it wonderful? Mama was we are nearly all together again!” Cat said her eyes dancing. “She says Bran and Arya will find their way home too! Isn’t it wonderful Uncle Rickon?”

“It is,” Rickon mumbled and finally put his arm around the young girl. Robbie tugged on Rickon’s tunic. He didn’t want to be left out.

 “My name is Robb Stark, but call me Robbie so you don’t get me and Papa confused,” Robbie informed him. “It can get confusing cause we look so much alike. But I got my mama’s smile.” Rickon nodded. His face was still blank, but his stance had relaxed. Roslin and Robb shared a look.

“I’m Roslin, Robb’s wife,” Roslin said coming forward too, “Why don’t we show you to your room?” Rickon nodded. Cat took hold of one hand and Robbie took hold of Rickon’s other. Little Cat started talking a mile a minute and Robb was very grateful. The girl could carry on the conversation for both of them. Rickon had changed. They all had. Dany and Roslin led them to Rickon’s room. It was better that he was around people he wasn’t expected to know right now. No one wanted to overwhelm him.

Sansa let out a sob.

“He doesn’t know us,” Sansa said covering her mouth. “How could he? We left him.”

“Give him time.” Willas said reassuring his wife, but she shook her head.

“We left them. Bran. Arya. Rickon. We gave up,” Sansa went on.

“We thought they were dead,” Robb said.

“And then we found out they weren’t.” Sansa snapped. “Jon knew that Bran and Rickon lived. I knew Arya lived too. And we did nothing. I hid away in the flowers and you and Jon just continued to fight in the war. We should have fought more for our family.”

“We can’t change the past,” Jon said somberly. “Rickon is home now. We need to celebrate that.”

“What about Arya and Bran?” Sansa asked.

“Bran…Bran is where he should be, and I feel confident we will see him again.” Jon replied, “And Arya? She is tougher than any of us. She’ll come home.”

“You really believe that?” Sansa said and Jon sighed.

“I have to,” Jon said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The war for the dawn has not happened yet, but it is coming.


	7. Warm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nice family dinner, Jon starts to learn more, and Roslin experiences some unfamiliar feelings.

Rickon didn’t say much. He really only spoke to Robbie and Little Cat. Even then it was mostly one word answers. Robb didn’t want to push him so mostly they left him alone. Still at supper Sansa tried to engage him in conversation, but it never worked. Finally Sansa gave up and the topic changed to the coronation.

“How is Ser Barristan feeling?” Robb asked. “I heard he wasn’t feeling well.”

“Nothing keeps him down for long,” Dany said with a fond smile.

“You do him a great honor,” Willas said, “By having him be the one to crown you.”

“My father should have been king, but since he is not we thought it only fitting that his dearest friend be the one to place the crown that should be his over our heads,” Jon said and took a sip of his wine. Robb knew it was hard for him to speak of the family he never knew. Dany took his hand.

“Your father would be proud of you,” Dany said.

“Both of them.” A voice spoke up. Everyone turned to Rickon who had finally addressed them. “You have lost more than most, yet you have survived. If anyone deserves to be king, it is you. You are the only king I would ever follow. Excuse me.” Rickon got up and left. Sansa started to get up too, but Willas took her hand stopping her.

“He needs to come to us,” Robb said. “We mustn’t pressure him.”

“Well I can’t take it much anymore,” Sansa pouted, “We are his family and we love him. Why can’t he see that?”

“Rickon was six, and we left him.” Robb reminded her even though the words were painful to hear. “He had to watch friends die. Watch Winterfell be burned to the ground. Leave Bran and go live in Skagos, a horrible place. At least we were grown when everything happened, he was just a child. He is dealing it with it, and we must let him do it his own way. Even now he is only 11.”

 “You’re right,” Sansa said leaning back in her seat. “I just want us all to be together again, that’s all.”

 “Enough of sad things,” Dany interrupted. “Rickon will come around in his own time. I wanted to know more about Obella. How do you find her Jon?”

“She’s nice,” Jon said.

 “Nice?” Robb said.

 “She doesn’t trust me and doesn’t think fondly of Targaryen’s because of what happened to her aunt.” Jon said and sighed, “Obella barely speaks to me.”

 “You can change your mind,” Dany said, “Nothing is promised.”

“The Seven Kingdoms aren’t the Seven Kingdoms without Dorne. The only way they will come into the fold for good is though marriage.” Jon said. “My marriage. There are worst things then a wife who hates me.”

 “She won’t hate you forever, you just have to make her trust you.” Roslin said. “I know what it is like to greatly dislike your husband, Obella will just need time.” Roslin smiled cheekily at Robb.

 “Thank you Roslin,” Robb said but he couldn’t help but smile as well.

 “How did you get over greatly disliking your husband?” Jon asked and the table was all smiles while Robb rolled his eyes.

“Well, he was handsome. I admit that helped.” Roslin said and Sansa laughed.

“Will you stop talking about me as if I am not here?” Robb said, but everyone ignored him.

“And well…he was a war hero. It was kinda of hard to hate someone who had saved so many lives,” Roslin went on. “Although he did throw my son in the air. I wanted to throttle him.”

“I was not going to drop him.” Robb objected.

“You say that now,” Roslin said.

“Robbie likes it when I do that,” Robb said with a shrug.

“What do you mean likes?” Roslin said, “Are you still doing that?” Robb was silent. “Robb Stark…”

“I believe we were talking about Obella hating Jon, let’s go back to that,” Robb said trying to change the subject.

 “Well, looking at the two of you does give me hope,” Jon said.

 “Trust before love will make your bond stronger,” Sansa said. “Nothing will break it.” Jon sighed.

 “If you say so,” Jon said. 

"Let her get to know you, when she does I know Obella will like what she finds, just as I did," Roslin said and couldn't help but add, "And it helps that you are a handsome war hero too."

"And of course, you have a dragon," Sansa said and everyone laughed. Robb took Roslin's hand and laced their fingers together. 

 

**Jon**

 

 Jon asked to take a walk around the keep with Obella that night. She had finished dining with her family. She wasn't comfortable enough yet to join him, but he hoped to change that. As uncomfortable as the talk at dinner was, it did help. Robb and Roslin’s relationship had been a difficult one. Jon knew the story. Robb was in love with someone else so he neglected Roslin and in turn his son. But Jon remembered walking into Robb’s tent one night to see his older brother nearly in tears. He looked at him and said in a broken voice,

“ _I want to go home_.”

Robb snapped out of it and went back to talking of battle plans, but Jon never forgot it. Jon returned later to see a piece of paper Robb had dropped after leaving quickly so Jon couldn’t say anything more. It was a picture. Colorful scribbles mostly. The drawing of a child. Robbie. After that Robb never spoke of Robbie or Roslin again. Perhaps in pretending they didn’t exist Robb wouldn’t feel the pain of not being with his son. But Robb kept the drawing after Jon returned it to him. He kept it in his pocket for 2 years. The paper was so old and worn Jon was surprised it didn’t fall apart. Robb never went anywhere without that drawing. Jon wondered if Robb ever told Roslin that.

“What are you thinking about?” Obella’s voice said breaking Jon out of his thoughts.

“The war. My brother,” Jon said. “He is falling in love with his wife.”

“You loved another, once. Am I correct?” Obella asked.

“I did,” Jon said, “But I had a duty to the Black. I had to go home.”

“So you chose honor over love?” Obella said. “Not like your father. He sacrificed his honor for love.”

“Yes, and our loves died,” Jon said. “We were alike in that way.”

“My mother fears that if I marry you I will die,” Obella said, “Lives for Targaryen consorts have not always ended well.”

“I will do everything in my power to keep you alive, but you are a Sand Snake, I bet you can take care of yourself,” Jon said and Obella’s lips formed a hint of a smile.

“Oh, I can,” Obella said, “My sisters have taught me well.”

“How fair you with a sword?” Jon asked.

“Not bad,” Obella replied. “Why?”

“Perhaps we can spar sometime,” Jon suggested.

 “I’d like that,” Obella said. “It seems we might be well suited after all, but remember a bite from a snake can bring even the great dragons down.”

“Which is why the dragons and the snakes need to be on the same side,” Jon reasoned. “Imagine what we could do if we were worked together.” Obella stared at him. “What?”

“You are a strange man Jon Targaryen,” Obella mused. “You lived your life as a bastard. Were betrayed by the Night’s Watch and brought back to life. You found out your true parentage only to learn your family is dead. Yet, after all you have suffered you have hope.”

“It wasn’t always easy,” Jon said. “It was Dany mostly. She reminded me that I do have family.”

“Are you in love with her?” Obella asked.

“No, no,” Jon said getting tired of people asking that. “She is my family. My aunt. The only person who shares my father’s blood left. When I look at her I see the family I never knew, but I also know that I have her. My father’s sister.”

“Good,” Obella said and walked closer to him, “I do not share Jon Targaryen.” She kissed his cheek before walking back to her rooms. She looked over her shoulder and smirked. A true Sand Snake. When Jon walked back to his rooms he had a hint of a smile on his face. Dany was in the sitting room laying down on the couch with her eyes clos

“Are you alright?” Jon asked.

“We are being crowned tomorrow,” Dany said looking at him. “After all this time…we are here.”

“You have been waiting longer than I,” Jon said sitting next to her.

“Yes, but if my brother had his way I would have been Queen by being his wife,” Dany said, “I am Queen now because I deserve it. I won it. We won it.”

“We did,” Jon agreed. “The kingdoms are united. The Lannister’s are gone, except for Tyrion of course. The Tyrell’s are satisfied due to Sansa’s marriage. The North is happy due to a Northerner being on the Southern Throne. The Frey’s are happy because of Roslin’s marriage to Robb. Shireen is to be wed to Rickon. I am making Obella Sand a Princess. We have peace.”

“What is the look?” Dany asked.

“I can’t fight the feeling that it isn’t finished,” Jon said with a sigh. “Our work to keep the realm safe is not over.” Dany groaned.

“Why are you so serious all the time?” Dany said, “You are being crowned king tomorrow! Your father, brother, and sister will be watching from the heavens bursting with pride that you took back what was yours. What was stolen from you, from us.” Dany took his hand. “We did it, Jon.”

“We did it,” Jon said smiling.

Still, Jon couldn’t shake the feeling that things weren’t over.

They won they crown.

But had they really won the war?

 

**< ><><>**

 

  “I’m sorry if I embarrassed you tonight,” Roslin said to Robb when they got back to their room. Robb was behind the screen after taking a bath and Roslin was reading. She loved all the books they had here at King’s Landing. It was something she was going to miss when they went to Winterfell. 

 “Think nothing of it, I think it is the most we have smiled in a long time,” Robb said, “We used to tease each other all the time when we were younger. I wish Rickon would have stayed. He would have gotten a laugh out of it.”

 Robb appeared from the screen grinning. Roslin’s own smile fell. Robb was only in his breeches. Which was not surprising. He slept in his breeches. Roslin was used to that. They shared a bed, perhaps not the way most married people did, but she was used to certain parts of his body. But tonight she felt…warm. Warm in places she wasn’t used to feeling warm. Roslin almost wanted to rub her legs together. What strange feeling was this? Was she ill?

 “What?” Robb asked concern in his voice.

“Nothing.” Roslin said, “I am simply tired that’s all.”

“Alright,” Robb said accepting it. He blew out the candles and crawled in next to her. Roslin faced away, but he put his arm around her like always. The warm feeling just got worse.

“Are you alright?” Robb asked, “You are very tense.”

“I’m fine,” Roslin said sharply. “It’s nothing. Go to sleep.”

What was happening to her?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always this is a crack fic with crack couples and my need for a happy ending. I am very excited for the next chapter. The coronation and it is explained to Roslin what those warm feelings mean.


	8. The Coronation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The coronation and an unwanted guest.

**I own nothing...**

Coronation day! Roslin was so excited. She had gotten a new dress for the occasion. It was red. King’s Landing was decorated in red and black. It was an amazing thing to be part of. As part of King Jon’s family they were going to be riding in the progression through the streets of Kings Landing. A part of her still couldn’t believe this was her life. She couldn’t believe she could be so happy now after being miserable for so long.

“You look pretty,” Shireen said as Roslin did her hair. Roslin had been spending a lot of time with the Baratheon girl. Very quiet. Very smart.

“Thank you,” Roslin said, “You look pretty too.”

“I do not,” Shireen said and winced as Roslin tugged on her hair.

“Of course you do,” Roslin said, “Your hair is so thick and dark. I am envious of your beautiful hair, and your dress compliments you very well. Plus, you are going to be tall one day. How I wish I could be a few inches taller.” Shireen cracked a smile. 

“I think my father is rolling over in his grave that I am wearing Targaryen colors,” Shireen said looking down at her own red dress. “Probably disown me if he were alive.”

“Perhaps,” Roslin said, “But your family lands are being restored to you, and you are going to marry the king’s cousin. You are a very lucky girl.”

“Rickon is 11.” Shireen said frowning. “I’m 15, when we marry I am going to be 20. Nearly an old maid.”

“I was 19 when I married Robb,” Roslin said, “Not many people know this, but I am nearly a year older than him.”

“You are?” Shireen said and Roslin nodded.

“People often think I am younger than I am due to my size,” Roslin said. “But never mind that, this dress look lovely on you. Stand up and give me a turn.” Shireen reluctantly got up and spun once. “See? Beautiful.”

“I agree,” Robb said walking in as well. Shireen blushed.

“I didn’t know Roslin was a year older than you,” Shireen said.

“She is?” Robb said and Roslin looked at the ground. “Yes, I’m sorry. Of course you are. 19 when we married.” The air was awkward again, but thankfully another person entered the room stomping the whole way. Rickon appeared and stood next to Robb with a big frown on his face. His hair had been washed, cut, and combed plus was wearing new clothes. The poor boy looked very uncomfortable.

“Look at you,” Robb said.

“Sansa,” Rickon said bitterly. “Stronger than she looks.”

“I better go check on other things, come Shireen,” Roslin said and brushed out of the room. Robb groaned and wanted to bang his head against the wall.

“What’s wrong?” Rickon asked.

“I forgot how old Roslin was,” Robb said rubbing his hand over his face. “I forgot how old my wife is. Seven hells will I ever stop making a mess of things?” Rickon shrugged. “I knew that. I knew she was older, but she is just so small that I forget that she is.”

“Did you tell her that?” Rickon asked.

“No,” Robb replied.

“You smile at each other a lot, but you don’t talk much do you?” Rickon went on.

“You are encouraging me to talk? You? Who has barely spoken to any of us?” Robb said his tone a little bitter. “I’m sorry, Rickon.”

“No, no, I don’t talk much because I don’t know what to say,” Rickon said, “You know what to say you just aren’t.”

“I want to move forward,” Robb said, “Forget all the bad stuff.”

“But we can never forget the bad stuff,” Rickon said. “Not really.”

“Can we move past them?”

“I really hope so,” Rickon said sadly finally sounding like the 11 year old boy he was. Taking a risk Robb stepped forward and put his arms around his brother. After a moment of hesitation Rickon hugged back. It was at this moment Sansa walked in intending to scold them for being late. The words on her lips stopped when she saw her brothers embracing. Robb moved over and made room for Sansa. And of course, as if he could sense something was going on, Jon walked in. They made room for him and the four siblings embraced each other. The wolves were almost together.

“We’ll find Arya and Bran,” Jon said after they broke apart. Sansa kept hold of Rickon’s hand, “I’m sending out scouts.”

“Bran won’t want to come back,” Rickon said.

“Fine, then insist he have a vision quest with us at least,” Jon said and Sansa giggled. “Perhaps he can locate Arya somehow.”

“Good, now, let’s go put a crown on your head,” Sansa said to Jon.

“Don’t trip,” Robb added.

“Don’t mess up your lines,” Rickon said and Jon glared at all of them.

“I’m king you can’t tease me like this,” Jon said and in turn Rickon jumped on his back and Sansa gave him a smacking kiss on the cheek.

“We are late what is going on!” Roslin’s voice said loudly. Her eyes widened at the sight of the Stark siblings in all their finery messing around.

“Roslin we were just…” Robb began to say.

“Since I am in fact the oldest person here, you have to listen to me, and I am telling you to hurry up and get ready. The progression is leaving in a half an hour wither you are ready or not,” Roslin said and then in a flash of golden brown hair left.

“I like her,” Rickon said and Robb ran out after her after.

“Roslin!” Robb said catching up with her easily.

“Yes?” She said with that blank polite look he absolutely hated.

“You’re short,” Robb said and Roslin blinked.

“Short,” Roslin repeated.

“Yes, very, you are much smaller than me,” Robb said, “Since you are so much smaller I think you are younger. But I know you are not. You were 19 when we wed, I was 18.” Roslin smiled. “And…and you look beautiful.” Roslin’s cheeks turned pink and as he gazed at her that warm feeling in her belly came back. “Now, let’s go see a crown put on my brother’s head. We have a bet on the likelihood of him falling.”

“And what did you bet Robb Stark?” Roslin said sternly.

“That he won’t,” Robb said honestly. “My brother will be a good king, and once he is crowned we will go home. I really want to go home. It’s been too long.”

“We’ll go home,” Roslin said taking his hand.

Roslin sat with Sansa and the children as they were pulled in a carriage through the streets of King’s Landing. There was cheering and flowers were everywhere. Targaryen banners hung proud for all to see. Roslin waved at all the people as they rode past them. Robb was riding right behind Jon. Jon and Dany were at the head of the progression.

Dany was crowned first. She knelled down while Ser Barristan placed the crown on her head. Roslin knew what a great moment this was for her. It had been a long journey, but she was finally were she was supposed to be. And Dany wasn’t Queen because she was someone’s wife. She was queen because she fought for it. Earned it.

“Long live the Queen!” Ser Barristan called.

“Long live the Queen!” The crowd cheered out.

It was Jon next. Robb stood up a little straighter when he brother walked down the path. He knelled down just like Dany had. Ser Barristan placed the crown of Aegon the Conqueror, something that was thought to be lost but was found, on Jon’s head. Roslin could almost feel the people in the heavens looking down at him. All of the family Jon had lost were with him at this moment, Roslin knew it. Sansa was openly crying and even Rickon was smiling.

“Long live the king!” Ser Barristan said.

“Long live the king!” The crowd cheered out again. Dany and Jon looked at each other, smiles on their faces as well. Everyone was silent as they started to speak.

“This is not just a special day for us, but for everyone in the Seven Kingdoms.” Dany said loudly. “Everyone is honored here, as we accept the honor of being your king and queen.”

“We are beginning our reign not through war, but peace,” Jon spoke up, “And as your king and queen we vow to keep the Seven Kingdoms a safe and peaceful place for all the people in it.”

“Long may they reign!” Tyrion called out.

“Long may they reign!”

In that moment everything was perfect. Roslin’s husband was next to her with her son in front of her. She was surrounded by family. A loving and wonderful family that didn't betray each other or speak down to one another. Roslin thought everything was going to be okay. They were going home to Winterfell. Rickon was even looking forward to being back at home and making new good memories. Shireen was to come with them too. It was going to be perfect. The ending Roslin had always secretly hoped for herself. Even when she was miserable in her father’s house.

Then she came.

The one Jon owed everything to.

She did bring him back to life after all.

But when she returned she brought nothing but death.

A hush went over the crowd when Melisandre entered.

Jon who had been talking to Obella went over to the red priestess. Roslin looked over at Shireen who stood frozen at the sight of the woman who had tried to kill her. Rickon who was close by took Shireen’s hand and led her out of the hall.

“Welcome,” Jon said.

“Thank you for the invitation,” Melisandre said and her eyes went over Obella who had followed Jon. Jon moved so he was in front of her. “No need for that. She has a part to play as well.”

“I invited you here as a thank you for saving my life,” Jon reminded her, “Not to speak of parts to play and prophecies.”

“Your father believed in them.” Melisandre said and Jon stiffened. “He believed in it a great deal. If he hadn’t you would not be standing here.”

“I think you should go,” Dany said walking over.

“Ah, the Three Heads of the Dragon.” Melisandre said looking over Jon, Dany, and Obella. “The Prince that was Promised, the Mother of Dragons, and the heir.”

“Don’t…” Jon started to say.

“Perhaps a more private setting,” Tyrion said coming forward.

“Yes, I have much to tell you,” Melisandre said and Roslin felt dread.

It seems they weren’t going home yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seems a happy ending is not in sight quite yet. The next chapter will explain how Melisandre brought Jon back to life without killing Shireen. Again, a crack fic with a lot of writers freedom. Totally my need for everything to be okay at the end.


	9. Mad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roslin Frey has lived at Riverrun for the last 5 years raising her son alone. She had married Robb Stark even though she knew he was in love with someone else. They wed, they bed, and then he was gone. Roslin had not seen him since. Now 5 years later after the war is over, and the rightful rulers are on the Iron Throne, Robb is coming home. Can they move past their horrible wedding and come to care for one another? Or can some relationships not be fixed?

Roslin woke up alone. After Melisandre’s arrival the party was pretty much over. Roslin had gone to check on Shireen. Poor girl was still terrified. The Red Priestess had attempted to sacrifice her to win a battle after all. When that failed she tried again to use Shireen to bring Jon back. Jon’s kingsblood was everywhere spilling from his wounds, but it wasn’t just any blood. It was Targaryen blood. Dragon’s blood mixed with ice from the ground. Ice and fire. From what Dany explained really any armature priestess could have brought Jon with all his power. Noble man that he is, Jon felt her owed her a debt. So he listened. For hours. Jon, Robb, Sansa, Dany, Tyrion, Willas, all of them were held up in the council room. Roslin looked in on the children and kept Shireen calm and stopped Rickon from killing Melisandre for scaring Shireen. Shireen didn’t know to be frightened or flattered when he offered.

That night Roslin felt Robb get into bed with her. She tried to say something but he just shushed her and wrapped an arm around her waist. She feel right back to sleep before she had a chance to ask what happened at the meeting. When she finally did wake up he wasn’t there. Roslin sat up and Robb was nowhere to be found. It was still night and the moon illuminated the room with a soft glow. Roslin put on her dressing gown and went to find her husband.

It didn’t take long. Roslin would often do the same thing when she was wakeful. She found Robb standing in the doorway of Robbie’s room watching him sleep. Roslin had done this many times. Especially when Robbie was small. She couldn’t believe that this perfect baby belonged to her. It wasn’t something her father could take away or she would have to share with her numerous siblings. He was hers.

“Robb?” Roslin questioned softly. He turned and looked at her with a sheepish look on his face.

“Just watching him sleep,” Robb said as Roslin stood next to him. He put his arm around her and Roslin leaned into him. Robbie turned over in his sleep.

“His hair is getting long,” Roslin commented softly.

“Hmm,” Was all Robb said.

“What happened at the meeting?” Roslin finally asking the question that had been on her mind all night.

“A lot of nonsense.” Robb said softly. “That damned woman is filling Jon with tales of long nights and White Walkers. Kept bringing up Rhaegar. She kept saying this is what his father believed in, and family is Jon’s weakness. Using the ghost of the father he never knew against him, despicable woman. I wanted to run her though right there.”

“What are you going to do?” Roslin pressed. “We can’t risk, as mad as the woman is, that she might be right,” Robb said rubbing his hand over his face. “She was right about Jon. Blast it, she might be right about this too.”

“What now?” Roslin asked.

“We are going to find the one person we can trust to make sense of all this,” He turned and faced her. His Tully blue eyes blazing. “We are going to find Bran.”

Roslin gulped.

**…**

Everything happened quickly after that. Roslin understood why Robb had to leave. She didn’t like it, but she understood. They needed to make sense of all this and they weren’t going to find the answers by staying in King’s Landing. Roslin would stay however. She would stay with Dany and Sansa. She would also take her husband’s position on the small council.

There was one person however who did not understand.

Robbie.

She had never seen her son like this. When they told him Robbie started shouting. Saying that it wasn’t fair. He had just gotten his papa back and he couldn’t leave. Then he cried and ran out of the room. Robbie refused to talk to anyone. The only people he would tolerate was Little Cat and Dany. Anyone else he refused to see. Roslin was only allowed to sing him to sleep and that was it. Robbie refused to even be in the same room as Robb.

Robb in turn behaved quite the same. To Roslin at least. He was distancing himself from her. Finally Roslin had enough. She had to deal with one pouting child. Two would not do. After putting Robbie to bed, well as much as he would let her. She went to go find her husband. He was pacing back and forth in their rooms wearing nothing but breaches and his dressing gown. His curly hair was going in all directions as if Robb had been running his fingers through it. Roslin shut the door. The sound made him pause.

“We need to talk,” Roslin stared.

“I can’t do it,” Robb said shaking his head. “Not again.”

“Do what?” Roslin asked.

“This,” Robb said waving his arms out. “Do you think I wanted to be away from Robbie? When I got news of his birth I had my horse saddled ready to ride to Riverrun, but then there was a surprise attack and I wasn’t able to go. Every time I tried to leave something called me back. Then Jon came. He needed me too, and I knew if I saw you both…even for a moment…I wouldn’t be able to go back.”

“So you stayed away,” Roslin finished.

“I wanted to see him more than I ever wanted anything,” Robb said his eyes glassing over, “I kept his drawing, the one you sent me in my pocket. I looked at it so much it began to fall apart. I read your letters too. Over and over again. I started to wonder what you were like.”

“Oh, Robb,” Roslin said and ran over and wrapped her arms around him. He did the same and squeezed her so tight he lifted her off the ground. “It will be okay. Everything will be okay.” She said trying to calm him. “I’m here.” Robb held her even tighter if that were possible. She could feel his hot tears on her neck.

“Papa?” A small voice said. They broke apart to see Robbie in the doorway. “I heard shouting.”

“I’m sorry,” Robb said not realizing he must have been speaking loudly.

“Don’t cry, Papa,” Robbie said walking forward.

“I am very sad to be leaving you,” Robb said kneeling so the boys were eye level. “I don’t want to leave you and your mother.”

“Then why are you?” Robbie asked looking at his feet.

“When you are a big brother you will understand,” Robb said. _When_. Not _if_.

“Uncle Jon needs you to protect him.” Robbie said.

“He does,” Robb said, “I want to promise that I will come back, but I am a Stark and we do not lie. But I can promise that I will do my best to come back and see you. I need you to do something for me.”

“I will look after mama,” Robbie said and Robb grinned.

“I know you will,” Robb said and held his arms out. Robbie ran into him. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Robbie said and looked up at Roslin.

“Why don’t you sleep with us tonight,” Roslin suggested.

Robb picked Robbie up and put him on the bed. They tried to sleep, but could not. Roslin had a feeling this was only the start of many sleepless nights.

**…**

Although Robbie seemed to have forgiven Robb, and in addition to preparing for their journey north, there was one other matter to attend to.

Jon’s marriage.

The kingdom needed an heir if anyone should fall. Dany was barren and the closest relation was ironically Shireen due to a marriage between a Baratheon and Targaryen many years before. Robert’s blood might end up on the throne once more. It was almost laughable if it wasn’t all so sad.

“Married for a womb,” Obella said dryly. “Lovely. Only for my ability to birth a child, but at least it will be a boy according to that mad woman.”

“I was married for a bridge,” Roslin offered trying to comfort the younger girl.

“And at least Jon isn’t in love with someone else,” Sansa offered. Roslin shot her a look. “And Jon wants to do at the Isle of Faces where his parents were married. It’s sweet.”

“He is,” Obella said softly, “Jon comes and sees me at least once a day, making an effort, but we are still strangers.”

“I know,” Sansa said, “And as for having a child, Jon won’t force you. Don’t think that for a second.”

“His grace is a good man,” Obella said and then she laughed humorlessly. “My father is rolling over in his grave right now.”

There was a knock on the door. Sansa told the person to come in and Jon appeared.

“Roslin, sister, may I have a moment with Obella? Jon said.

“Of course,” Sansa said getting up and Roslin followed her out.

“Don’t,” Obella said once the two left.

“Don’t what?” Jon said confused.

“Apologize,” Obella said, “I know you were going too.”

“I didn’t mean for this to happen,” Jon said leaning against the table. “I had hoped that in the weeks or if needed months we could get to know one another. See if we could be good together. You must think I am mad for even doing this. Perhaps I did get the wrong side of the coin after all." 

"Careful. Not mad. You are many things Jon Targaryen. Mad is not one of them, I can see that as much. As for the other matter, in Dorne we don’t need time,” Obella said walking over. “It is quite simple there. You Northerners, make everything so complicated. Being good together doesn’t involve vows. My parents never wed, but loved each other deeply. I know that isn’t the case with you. You need to be married to have a legitimate heir.” Obella walked closer still so she was right in front of him. She couldn’t help the satisfied smile grace her lips when the king’s eyes widened. “Quite simple indeed.”

Then she kissed him.

_Meanwhile…_

Roslin and Sansa stood outside the door. Sansa had her ear on the door listening in. “We shouldn’t be listening,” Roslin said.

“Shh…” Sansa said and then her eyes went wide.

“What?” Roslin said and moved closer to the door putting her own against it. There was a crash but then…was that a moan?

“Okay, let’s go,” Sansa said and began to walk quickly away.

“What was that?” Roslin said and Sansa looked at her.

“Do you really not know?” Sansa asked.

“No,” Roslin answered.

“It seems that my brother might be working on making that heir a little early,” Sansa said and Roslin went red. “The girls always did like him.”

“Why was Obella moaning?” Roslin dared ask.

“She was obviously enjoying herself,” Sansa said.

“You can…enjoy yourself?” Roslin went on. 

“Oh yes, but it takes work. Woman are complicated,” Sansa said, “But the marriage bed can be very pleasurable.” Roslin nodded.

She opened her mouth and then closed it. She couldn’t possibly.

“Come.” Sansa took her hand and led Roslin to her chambers. “Robb?” Sansa called out once they reached them. Nothing. “Good. Sit.” Roslin did as the younger girl instructed. “Ask me anything.”

“No, it’s nothing,” Roslin said playing with her hands.

“Due to my husband’s leg when we bed I have to be on top,” Sansa told her. “I find it to bring great pleasure.”

“I…I burn sometimes,” Roslin mumbled. “In places I didn’t think I could. It gets very warm.”

“It means you desire your husband, and that is alright. More than alright.” Sansa said.

“I do wish for Robbie to be a big brother,” Roslin said.

“Then do something about it,” Sansa said simply.

She would. Roslin would do something about it.

Tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I stuffed a lot of stuff into that chapter. Again, complete crack fic with me trying to have a happy ending for everyone. Nothing to take too seriously. I do love writing wise Sansa. I am sorry for making Obella a little one denominational. I am still getting a feel of what she is like. Any ideas I am all for.


	10. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After much suffering and harsh winters the Starks have many things to celebrate. They say that it is darkest just before the dawn, but what if the darkness comes back? Will they be able keep the light and love they have all found? Or is the long night truly coming?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank you all for the kudos and comments. Also I have written my first ever smut scene. Like ever. So it might not be very good, but gets the point across. Be gentle.

“What?” Roslin said not sure she heard correctly. Dany smiled.

“I want you to be part of my Small Council.” Dany repeated. Roslin blinked. So she had heard right. The Queen of the Seven Kingdoms was asking Roslin to be on the Small Council.

“I’m a Frey, I can’t be on the Small Council,” Roslin protested. “I come from a family of traitorous whores. I can’t.”

“I need people I can trust, and I know I can trust you,” Dany told her. “My council needs to be made of people I know I can depend on. Even more so that Jon is away. Willas and Sansa are staying to sit on it as well, but I could use you too.”

“Why?” Roslin asked, “I have no knowledge of the Kingdoms. I was held up in the Twins for 19 years and then Riverrun for 5. I am nobody.”

“That is not true,” Dany said firmly. “You are far from nobody. If Robb should fall, pray to the Seven he doesn’t, it will be you who is the Warden of the North until Robbie is of age. You are a very important person, Roslin. Important to the North and to me.” Dany looked at her hands. “I can’t have children. I don’t see a point in marrying. I can get quite lonely. I will need you here when Jon is away. With you and Sansa here I won’t feel so alone.” Roslin smiled softly and took the Queen’s hand.

“Of course I will,” Roslin said and Dany put her hand on top of hers.

“I don’t know if I will be any good at it, but I will support you were I can.”

Small Council. Roslin was on the small council. A grin crept up her face as she went to check on the children. She didn’t know if she would be any good at being on the council, or have anything to contribute but the fact that she was asked, but the Queen herself, was a huge honor. After checking on Robbie, Roslin went back to her room to freshen up before dinner. Robb was already there.

“Did you speak with the Queen?” Robb said when he saw her.

“You knew?” Roslin questioned.

“Dany asked my opinion,” Robb said, “I told her you would be brilliant, although would most likely try and turn the job down at first.” Roslin blushed. He knew her well.

“How are you?” Roslin asked.

“I would like to see Bran again, it has been so long,” Robb replied. “I just wish it was under better circumstances.”

Dinner was a lively affair considering everything that was happening. Tyrion got out the best wine and by the end of the night Roslin was sitting on Robb’s lap while they all laughed until they cried. Sansa was telling a particular funny story about the time Robb cut Jon’s hair when they were young. Jon had chased Robb all through the keep.

“He does have wonderful hair,” Obella said running her hands through it.

Jon was glaring at his sister, but a small smile was on his lips. Roslin had never felt so happy in her life then at this moment. Her son was sleeping soundly with his cousin in the nursery. In addition to a father Robbie had a friend and was no longer a lonely boy with no one to play with. Roslin was sitting in her husband’s lap surrounded by family. Her family. She looked over at Sansa who was sober, but her eyes were shining with happiness. The girl had suffered so much, but look where she was now. Sansa leaned forward and kissed her husband not caring that everyone could see. Arianne Martell and Dany were both sitting on the table rather than on chairs sipping wine and laughing. Obella was sitting on the table as well with her feet in Jon’s lap as he rubbed her feet.

By the time they all returned to their chambers they were still flushed with drink, and Roslin did admit that it helped with what she was going to do. Squaring her shoulders after they shut the door Roslin put her hands on either side of Robb’s face before kissing him soundly on the mouth. It wasn’t like the chaste nothing kiss in front of the Weirwood tree, or the awkward kiss with Edmure. She felt this to her toes. She could taste the wine he drank at dinner. His arms went around her waist and Roslin’s moved to his neck. Robb’s grip was firm as he kissed her back. Her feet dangled due to the height difference. Finally he grabbed the back of her legs and lifted her up. Roslin’s legs went around his waist and they were at equal height. They had to break apart for breathing purposes. Brown met blue as they stared at each other.

“We don’t have to do this,” Robb said and from the look on Roslin’s face went on. “I want to, Seven Hells I want to, but I don’t want to unless you want it too.”

“I do,” Roslin said confidently. She was no longer the quiet, forgotten girl. Roslin was on the Small Conical. She mattered.

“Thank the gods,” Robb said and Roslin laughed.

He set her back down, but only to help her undress. Roslin helped in turn taking off his tunic. Soon Roslin was in her small clothes and Robb only in his breeches. Roslin walked backwards slowly before laying down on the bed. Robb’s eyes darkened with desire. For her. Not some other woman. He wanted her. Roslin leaned on her elbows not breaking eye contact. Finally she bent her knee and gave him a look that could only be described as wolfish. Then the Young Wolf pounced. They made quick work of shredding the rest of their clothes and skin was on skin. Roslin had felt the hardness of a man, but this was the first time she wanted it. Not out of vows or obligation, just because she wanted to feel him. Although Roslin was inexperienced she spread her legs, again because she wanted too, not because she felt she had too. It was so freeing and wonderful.

When Robb fianlly pushed into her after much teasing and kissing her in places no one had ever before, Roslin felt all the wine leave her. She was stone sober, and from the look in Robb’s eyes he was too. He paused. Roslin nodded and he began to move. It was so different from anything she had felt before. Roslin grabbed his face and kissed him again. By the Gods she could kiss him forever and moaned as his lips made his way now her neck. She knew she was going to have marks in the morning. Robb grabbed her leg and shifted her so he stretched her even more. Roslin cried out. Still something was missing.

“Harder,” Roslin managed to say. “I won’t break.”

Robb obliged and began moving faster and harder. With one hand on her back he held her so close that Roslin was nearly off the bed completely. Their bodies were sticky with sweat. The warmness she had felt before began to build up hotter than ever before. Unused parts of her seemed to be waking up. Roslin had to bite Robb’s shoulder when she finally reached that unknown peek that she had only heard rumors of, but never believed. Robb’s own release followed. Robb flopped onto his back. The only sound in the room was the sound of their heavy breathing

“Fuck,” Robb said breaking the silence and Roslin giggled. Giggled. She had never giggled before.

“I think we just did,” Roslin said resting her head on her hand and looking down at him.

“Did you like it?” Robb asked leaning on his hand as well and facing her. Roslin smiled.

“Very much,” Roslin said, “It was different than before and with…” Roslin shut her mouth. She had ruined it by mentioning her tryst with his uncle. She laid on her back.

“Don’t think of it, it is forgotten,” Robb said.

“You had stopped writing,” Roslin said not looking at him. “I know why now, but then I didn’t know what would become of me. Edmure…I knew he liked me.”

“You were looking out for yourself,” Robb’s soothing voice said, “I know and I all but pushed you to him, but that is in the past. I will not stray from your bed, and I will make sure you will never have any reason to stray from mine.” Roslin smiled and finally looked at him. He grinned at her and Roslin felt that now familiar hardness on her thigh.

“Can I…” Roslin bit her lip. “Can I be on top?”

“By all means,” Robb said laying on his back. “I am your servant, my lady.” Roslin laughed and swung her leg so her knees were on either side of his hips.

**< ><><> **

They looked happy. Jon and Obella smiled at each other as Jon’s friend Sam, and the new Grand Maester, married them under the same tree Jon’s parents had wed all those years ago. Sansa was sniffing, tears of joy and probably sadness in her eyes. Roslin felt like crying a bit herself. She was going back to King’s Landing while Jon and Robb rode North to find Bran. Once the vows were said everyone clapped. There was a grand feast, but it wasn’t as happy as the ones in Kings Landing. A dark cloud hung over head. Who knows how long Jon and Robb would be gone? What if Obella did give birth to the third dragon and Jon missed it? What if Roslin had a child and Robb wasn’t there? He already felt guilty for missing Robbie. Roslin shook her head. This was a happy time. What ifs would not help matters. This was how things were going to be and Roslin needed to accept it.

“I’ll be back soon,” Robb promised as he readied to leave. He had said his goodbyes to everyone and left Roslin and Robbie for last. 

“I know,” Roslin said tears in her eyes. Robbie held tightly onto her hand. Robb leaned down and looked at Robbie.

“Do you really have to leave again?” Robbie said sadly.

“I do,” Robb said. “But I will be with you. Right here.” Robb put his hand on Robbie’s chest. Robbie hugged Robb tightly and Roslin’s tears were falling freely now. The boys parted and Robb hugged Roslin.

“If anything happens to me I want to be buried in the crypts beneath Winterfell.” Robb said into her ear so Robbie couldn’t hear. “These are Jon’s wishes as well. To be buried next to his mother.” Roslin could only nod.

“I love you,” Roslin finally managed to say.

“I love you too,” Robb said and then walked off without another word.

Then he was gone.

**Some months later…**

“You are doing great,” Roslin assured her good sister as Sansa held tightly on to her hand.

“You need….to go…seven hells…check on Willas.” Sansa said between breaths and excruciating pain.

“Don’t worry about that now,” Roslin said but Sansa shook her head.

“He is pacing…I know it…he does that...when he is…oh fuck this hurts…” Sansa said, “His leg with be a terror to him…tomorrow if he doesn’t…check on him…please?”

“I’ll go,” Margery offered and left to go look in on her brother. Sansa laid back against the pillows. Contraction over.

“Shouldn’t be long now,” The midwife said.

“How’s Cat?” Sansa asked.

“She’s fine.” Roslin said, “Shireen and Rickon are with the children.” Sansa nodded. Her eyes started to water. “Sansa?”

“It didn’t hurt this much before,” Sansa said. “I feel as if I am being torn apart. Woman die in childbirth. My aunt did, what if I?”

“Don’t think it.” Dany said speaking up. “You are strong, Sansa. Stronger than any of us. You can do this.” It was many hours before Sansa finally pushed her baby out, and like Dany said Sansa was just fine. Her baby boy was put into her arms. Sansa had tears in her eyes.

“Hello Ben,” Sansa said grinning at her son. The door opened and Willas stood in the doorway. He all put threw his cane down and knelled next to the bed. Sansa's eyes went wide. “Your leg…”

“The hell with my leg,” Willas dismissed. “Let me see…”

“Him.” Sansa finished. “We have a son.”

“We have a Benjin?” Willas said and Sansa nodded.

“Yes,” Sansa holding the baby for him to take. Willas carefully took his son and kissed his cheek. He then kissed Sansa’s forehead. Roslin and Dany watched on fondly as did Margery who followed her brother back in.

Roslin put her hand on her own belly. Only a few months and soon she would be where Sansa was.

She hoped it was a girl.

And she hoped Robb would be home in time to see her born.


	11. Planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roslin daydreams, Dany plans, and Robbie learns.

**I own nothing...**

Roslin missed this. She missed lazy moments looking up at the sky. She missed the seemingly endless fields of Riverrun. The garden at King’s Landing was something to be desired, but she had grown used to it. Currently she was laying on the grass staring up at the sky. Robbie was with her, as was Little Cat and Shireen. Roslin spent a lot of time in Shireen’s company. She was a smart and opinioned girl. She would go well governing the Stormlands when the time comes.

“What’s it like?” Shireen asked breaking the silence. Robbie and Little Cat had both dozed off.

“Hmm?” Roslin said not quite hearing.

“What is it like, being pregnant?” Shireen asked again.

“It’s different than last time,” Roslin said turning her head and facing her. “I was alone when I had Robbie. Yes, I had guards and midwives looking after me, as well as Robb’s uncle, but I was alone. I was scared. I had no mother to talk to. I could feel Robbie moving within me and I knew there would be pain. I was scared if something happened to me for the future of my child. Who would care for him? The stranger I called husband hundreds of miles away? This time is different.”

“How so?” Shireen said and Roslin smiled and rubbed her belly. She looked over at the still sleeping Robbie.

“Robbie was a gift from the gods, but he has made out of duty,” Roslin said. “This time, our baby was made out of love. I am not as frightened as before. I know that I will be surrounded by people who love me when the time comes, and if something happens I know my children will be taken great care of.”

“That’s nice, not the dying part of course, but the love part,” Shireen said.

“Anxious to be a mother already?” Roslin asked and Shireen’s eyes went wide.

“Rickon is 12,” Shireen objected.

“So you do plan on following through with the betrothal?” Roslin said.

“No one else would have me,” Shireen said looking back up at the sky. “Rickon has no want to rule so I will be in charge of my own lands.”

“Not to mention the history of good looking men in the Stark family,” Roslin added and Shireen blushed. “I daresay he will be taller than Robb one day and his hair is a beautiful golden red. I don’t think it is going to darken as Robb’s did.”

“He’s 12,” Shireen repeated.

“He won’t always be,” Roslin said and Shireen covered her face with her hands.

“I am supposed to come get you for mid-day meal,” Rickon said as if summoned. Shireen yelped and rolled over onto her stomach at the sight of him, Roslin assumed to hide her blush. Who knew he could move so quietly? “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Shireen said her voice muffled. Rickon looked at Roslin confused. She only shrugged.

**Daenerys**

“White Walkers exist, we know that,” Dany said pacing. “They can be killed by valerian steel and dragon glass. We know that. What we don’t know is what they want.”

“True,” Willas agreed.

“So what do we do?” Dany asked. Willas was the most well-read man in the Seven Kingdoms. He had read of the prophecy ages ago and he and Sansa had been doing countless research since the Red Witch’s return.

“Wait for word,” Willas said giving Dany the answer she didn’t want to hear. “If the White Walker’s plan is to invade you call up your army and ready for war.”

“Half of the Seven Kingdoms still does not believe in White Walkers, how can we convince them it is true?” Dany said stopping in front of him.

“We have all heard the stories,” Willas said. “They had to have come from somewhere. Why not the truth?”

“A night that lasted a generation. That is what the prophecy says, will it take darkness to prove it?” Dany said.

“You remember you don’t need to prove anything,” Willas said, “You are the queen. You can call up an army whenever you wish. Patience, Dany. You must have patience.”

“I am just so worried about them all,” Dany said sitting down. “Everyone is saying how wonderful it is that Obella is with child so the Targayen dynasty can live on. What a good idea it was to wed before he left. Poor Roslin is with child but refusing to tell Robb because of his duty to Jon. This was supposed to be over.”

“It was always looming over our heads,” Willas said, “But you have your dragons. We have the dragonglass. How about we start with making weapons? Have everyone in the Seven Kingdoms send all their dragon glass to the capital. We can start making weapons. Swords, daggers, arrowheads, let’s prepare for the worst.”

“Some of the northern parts will most likely need to evacuated,” Dany added. “We need to have places to give them shelter.”

“Dorne, the Reach, and King’s Landing are the safest places because they are the most south,” Willas said, “I’ll see to arranging building some sort of temporary housing to hold those who might need to flee.”

“A good start,” Dany said and then whispered. “Do you think they are okay?” Dany let her Queen persona down in a way she only did around her family.

“Of course, Jon did not come back from the dead just to die again. And even if something happens the Red Witch can always bring him or Robb back,” Willas pointed out.

“That’s comforting,” Dany said sarcastically leaning back in her chair.

“Isn’t it?” Willas said, “Go get some sleep. I’ll send Robbie and Little Cat in with you. I don’t think they will mind nap time with Aunt Dany.”

Dany laid down on her bed. It had been a tiring few months. She relied on Jon for a lot and she didn’t realize how much until he was gone. And to think she once wanted to do this all by herself. The sound of the door opening interrupted her thoughts. Dany sat up and saw Robbie and Little Cat waiting in the doorway. She smiled and waved her arm beckoning them in.

“Papa said we were going to have cuddle nap time with you,” Little Cat said getting on the bed. The redhead laid down right next to Dany and snuggled into her side.

“I don’t need a nap, I’m five now,” Robbie argued.

“We are not napping, we are cuddling,” Dany said, “You are not too old to cuddle are you? I’m afraid you would crush your mother’s heart if that were so.”

“I guess I can,” Robbie said and got on the bed too. Dany smiled and kissed Robbie’s forehead. Precious children. She had to do whatever it took to keep them safe. Even if it meant sending them away. For she had another idea. There were places that might have been untouched by the long night. If needed Dany would send the children there for their safety. Sansa and Roslin might not like it, but it would be worth it. 

**< ><><> **

“I don’t like this,” Roslin said biting her nail. “He is a boy.”

“It is when we start training in the North,” Rickon told her. “I had just started. I think Robb and Jon were even sooner.”

Roslin watched as the northern soldier put the wooden sword into Robbie’s small hand. Ser Barristan walked over as well as Obara Sand. They all stood in front of Robbie. The small boy looked scared, but determined.

“Which way would you like to learn, boy?” Obara asked sticking her spear in the sand. Robbie looked at the spear, and then back at the sword.

“All,” Robbie’s small voice said, “I want to learn to fight all ways.”

Later that night Robbie was exhausted, but happy. He all but danced around the room talking of his training that day.

_“Did you see mama? Did you see?” Robbie kept saying._

_“I did, my love,” Roslin said in reply._

Roslin ushered the boy to sit down on her lap. She took a rag and wiped the dirt off his face and looked at his hands. Red marks were showing. He would have blisters soon, but they would callus up and become hard like soldiers hands were. Her boy was no longer innocent.

“You did very well today,” Roslin said wrapping his hands.

“Well enough to join father and Uncle Jon and kill White Walkers?” Robbie said and Roslin laughed.

“Not quite,” Roslin said, “But you will get there. You will be a great service to the kingdoms and your future cousin the king.”

“Father was a king once, wasn’t he?” Robbie asked.

“Yes, the King in the North,” Roslin said, “It seems like ages ago now.”

“So you were a queen?” Robbie went on.

“I suppose, but not like Dany is queen,” Roslin told him, “The most important title I carried was “mother.” It was the only one that mattered to me.”

“And now you are to be mother again,” Robbie said and Roslin nodded.

“I am, and you are going to hold one of your father’s titles soon, an older brother,” Roslin said.

“I hope I am as good as a brother as he is,” Robbie said.

“You will be," Roslin promised. "You will be just as good of a man as your father."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Leave a kudos or comment if you would be so kind. Again, my need for a happy ending inspired this little crack fic.


	12. Players

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obella's scared, Sansa is wise, Robbie and Cat get a surprise, and Rickon finally laughs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading this crack fic! I didn't think anyone was going to read it, and every single kudos or comment totally makes my day! Like always I own nothing!

_Obella_

She was 17. Perhaps she should have said no when her cousin asked her to marry the king. Her mother had been against it. Her uncle had been for it. So had Arianne. “Put another Dorishman on the throne.” “Remind them how much they need us.” But she would be a true princess, and marry a handsome king. It greatly appealed her at the time. Obella was only 17. She was still more a girl than a woman.

Obella had admittedly liked it here at first. Everyone had been very kind to her. Even the queen had warmed up, a little. The king was certainly handsome enough and they did get along…in many ways. Many times before they were even married. Everything changed when Obella got pregnant with the future king. Suddenly her food was being tasted for poison. She wasn’t allowed to leave the keep. All because she was carrying the “third head of the dragon.” To made matters worse her family was supporting the insanity.

“Are you okay?” A voice said and Obella looked up to see the king’s sister, or cousin, standing before her, her new son was in her arms.

“Yes,” Obella said and Sansa smiled softly.

“No you are not,” Sansa said sitting next to Obella on the bench. The little baby adjusted himself in her arms. His Tully blue eyes were wide open.

“He’s beautiful,” Obella commented.

“He is, and so will your child,” Sansa said smiling down at the brown haired boy. She ran a finger over his soft cheek. It was hard to believe Obella would have one of her own soon. “Are you afraid?”

“No,” Obella said sharper than she meant.

“Lucky, I was terrified,” Sansa said. “What if it isn’t a boy? What if I don’t survive? What will happen to Willas?”

“At least you don’t have seven kingdoms counting on you,” Obella said bitterly. “I need to give the king a child. A Targaryen heir. That is why I was brought here, right? My purpose? To make sure the line lives on? To bring a prince into the world?”

“Yes,” Sansa said truthfully. “Jon needed to make a good match to a woman who would give him children. It was the same for my parents. Robb and Roslin. I was given as a bargaining chip to my husband. Rickon is to marry Shireen as a price for Davos finding him. We all just players in a game we really can’t control. I know that more than most.”

“I know you have suffered,” Obella said and Sansa nodded.

“I did, and I found my peace as a mother and a wife,” Sansa said, “And Jon…Jon will need you far more than you think. You gave him more than just an heir. You gave him something to come home to. Something to fight for. And when he ends the White Walkers and comes home, you will be the one he leans on.”

“You think?” Obella said and Sansa nodded.

“Oh yes,” Sansa said.

“Do you…do you think he will stray, like his father did,” Obella said looking at her hands and not Sansa, “Falls in love with some girl in the North leaving his Dornish wife at home?”

“Jon is his father’s son, painfully honorable,” Sansa said shaking her head, “More than Robb, more than any of us. His father was Ned Stark in all the ways that counted. Honor got Jon killed as well, thankfully that Red Witch was around when Jon died.”

“You are more than just a wife and mother,” Obella commented and Sansa grinned.

“I know, and you will be too,” Sansa said.

“How did you become so wise?” Obella asked.

“I am my father’s daughter,” Sansa said simply. “Would you like to hold him?” Obella nodded. Sansa handed the baby to Obella and the dornish girl smiled down at the boy. It wouldn’t be long before Obella had her own baby.

“I am a little afraid,” Obella said, “What if it is a girl?”

“Then the kingdom will welcome a beautiful princess,” Sansa assured her. “Jon will love his little girl just as much, and hold nothing against you if you have a girl." Sansa paused and then spoke again, "Do you have names picked out yet?”

“Aemon for a boy,” Obella told her, “Aemon Targaryen was the only family from his father’s side his grace knew. Jon wishes he had known the truth sooner so he could have spent more time with him. Rhae, if it is a girl. After his father and sister. We wanted to give the child a Targaryen name sense it is very unlikely that he or she will look blond and fair.”

**< ><><> **

“Viserion is restless,” Dany said and she and Roslin spotted the golden dragon fly overhead. “He senses his master.”

“He can sense the baby?” Roslin said and Dany nodded.

“It was the same with Rhaegal, when he came close to Jon he went mad,” Dany explained. “Roaring and burning everything. He knew the one that would ride him was close.”

“Do you believe it? The Prince that was Promised? The Three Heads of the Dragon?” Roslin asked.

“All that has happened, it can’t be chance.” Dany said, “Everything has fit together, it has to be a reason. All of us had parts to play. Jon and I had the blood, Robb had his army, Sansa was an alliance, Tyrion was the mind, even you have a part.”

“Me?” Roslin was wondering where in the hell she fit into all this.

“Yes, and I have something for you,” Dany said and led her back inside to the Queen’s Chambers. “In one of his last letters Jon asked me to give this to you.”

“To me?” Roslin said surprised as Dany handed Roslin a familiar looking harp. She had seen it once when she was having tea with Jon, Robb, and Sansa in the King’s quarters. It had been displayed on top of the fireplace in the center of the room. There was no dust on it as if Jon picked it up often.

“Is that…” Roslin began.

“Rhaegar’s harp? Yes.” Dany finished, “Jon wanted you to have it. Heavens knows he did not inherit his father’s gift, and he wanted it to go to good use.”

“I…I can’t accept this,” Roslin said and tried to give it back to Dany.

“Jon had hoped, hoped you would sing to his son one day.” Dany said getting choked up.

“I wish I could write and thank his grace,” Roslin said softly, “Still no word?”

“None, I’m afraid,” Dany said wiping a tear away.

“Robb hasn’t written either,” Roslin said. “Nothing. Do you think they are…”

“No,” Dany said firmly. “Rhaegal would die before he let something happen to Jon, and Jon wouldn’t let anything happen to Robb.” Roslin felt a rush of emotion for the Dragon Queen. Before she could stop herself Roslin hugged the queen. To her relief Dany hugged back. All of a sudden Sansa walked in. She was carrying a…was that a pup?

“Shaggydog seems to have breeded with one of Willas’ dogs. It seems we can’t control that wolf anymore then we can control Rickon.” Sansa said with a sigh, “5 pups. Two girls and the rest boys.”

“I have a direwolf!!!!!” Robbie came running in holding a puppy in his arms. His grin was so big his face looked like it was going to break. The poor puppy was just bobbing up and down in his new master’s arms. “And Beth has one too! So does Cat and Ben, and our other new cousin!” Roslin could only stare at the pup in her son's arms. 

“What are you going to name it?” Roslin asked when she was finally able to speak.

“Winter,” Robbie said looking down at his new puppy. Its fur was white with gray streaks. “And I picked Beth’s out already, hers looks like mine. I wanted hers to look like mine, cause we are brother and sister too! White and grey. I named her Silver. But you will have to take care of her until Bethany is born mama.” Robbie was talking very fast and very loudly.

“O…okay,” Roslin said in lack of anything else.

“Cat and I made sure our new cousin got the one that was all black. Isn’t that funny? Ghost is all white so Uncle Jon’s son’s wolf will be all black? I think it is funny!” Robbie was jumping up and down, again his new pup bouncing with his movements.

“I have a direwolf!” Cat said running into the room much like Robbie had. Cat’s new pup’s fur was a copper color and again was moving with her master.

“Don’t run, they are still so small, be gentle.” Sansa said to her daughter to nephew and then looked back at Roslin while petting the pup in arms. “They won’t get as big as normal direwolves, but a lot bigger than the hounds we have at Highgarden. Looks like the pups will resemble their father too and look more wolf than hound.”

One thing Roslin soon discovered is that direwolves do not like to be away from their masters. She knew Grey Wind was close to Robb, but he would go out and hunt every now and then and walk the grounds. Now there were 5 half-direwolves walking around close to their owners. Winter and Little Lady were always with Robbie and Cat. When Robbie was training, Winter was watching. When Cat danced through the keep, Little Lady was dancing with her. Ben’s dark grey and back wolf Cat named, Night Watch. Because he watched over Ben, and Ben was named after a man of the Night’s Watch, who watched over everyone. He was guarding Ben’s crib while Ben stretched his little hands out to him.

Dany named the last wolf. The one that Jon’ son would own. She named him Blackfyre, because he was as black as night and named after the famous Targaryen ancestral sword. The pup was very brave, or very foolish. Within a month of being born he walked right up to the golden dragon and barked at it. Dany was chasing after the foolish wolf attempting to save it from the terrifying dragon, but Viserion simply landed in front of the small pup, stared at it, and then flew away. Blackfyre was always running around, as anxious as its dragon friend for his master to be born. The Kingsguard’s least favorite job was chasing after that “damned wolf.” The only one Blackfyre listened to was Shaggy. The pup's father would bark and the pup would follow. 

Silver’s favorite spot was Roslin’s stomach. Every time Roslin sat down Silver jumped into her lap. Even during Small Council meetings. Roslin would sit down in her spot in the Small Council table and a moment later Silver was in her lap. She didn’t truly mind. It did give her something to snuggle up with at night, unfortunately Roslin spent her nights sleeping on her back now with Silver’s head resting on her growing stomach. Any movement and the pup whined. Robbie and Winter often joined them too taking Robb’s spot on the bed.

Rickon, of course, found the whole thing absolutely hilarious. No one had the heart to scold him because for the first time in a long time Rickon was laughing. He seemed less troubled now. It was as if now that Shaggydog had relaxed and made a home here Rickon could too. It was a funny scene to be sure when Shaggy was walking the grounds with five pups trailing after him. For a moment they were all happy again, but the moment didn’t last.

Everyone was gathered in the Small Council chamber for a council meeting some weeks later when Sir Barriston came crashing in. He went to Dany and handed her a scrap of paper. No seal. After she read her eyes went wide and then handed it to Tyrion.

“What does it say? Is it from Jon and Robb?” Sansa asked anxiously. Dany handed her the note and Sansa gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. Finally the note came to Roslin.

_We found Bran._

_Call up the banners._

_All of them._

_We don’t have much time._

That was it. No signature, no seal, and was obviously hastily written. Dany’s shocked face melted away to that of a Queen. “Call the banners,” Dany said firmly with her head held high. “We are going North.” Silver from her place on Roslin’s lap barked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't read the books, but I have watched numerous videos about theories of the White Walkers, the Horn of Winter, and many other theories there are about the White Walkers. This is a total crack fic, and I do love that people are bothering to read it (you all rock!). I will mostly be doing things from Roslin's point of view in King's Landing rather than the North due to my fear of being wrong and totally off. I know how it is going to end, but the whole middle with the White Walkers I am not going to be specific because I know there are die hard book readers and I don't want to offend anyone. So yeah, total crack fic, a lot of writers freedom, and I need some happy ending


	13. Fulfilled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prophecy is fulfilled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Started this last night. You can tell why by the first part. Again I own nothing, this is a happy ending crack fic, total writers freedom, and like Littlefinger travels very quickly. Give a kudos if you like and leave a comment if you wish. Thank you for reading! I am kind of in shock people are reading it at all.

**Shireen**

“How are you doing?” Someone asked Shireen as she walked. She was sick of sitting in a carriage and wanted to stretch her legs. Shireen turned her head to see Rickon walking towards her. He was looking more and more like a man and less of a boy. He had seen 13 years now. She was supposed to marry him in 3 years’ time. She would be 20 and he a young handsome lad of 16. Shireen was not looking forward to that day. Roslin had been right, he was growing up handsome. Girls would be scratching each other’s eyes out for a chance to get with him in a few years, but Rickon was to be hers. A monster with a beautiful husband, the stuff of children’s stories, but wasn’t it supposed to be the other way around? A beast for a husband and a beautiful maiden? 

“I’m fine,” Shireen answered when Rickon caught up with her and started walking with her. “I am used to moving around.”

“Me too,” Rickon said and smiled his half smile at her. She hated and loved the smile. Rickon always smiled like he knew something she didn’t. It was quite annoying actually.

“Never thought I would go to Dorne though.” Shireen nodded in agreement.

Once they got King Jon’s note everyone sprang into action. Queen Daenerys started making speeches, calling up her armies, readying her dragons to go join the king. The war had begun. The royal family were being safely escorted to Dorne while Tyrion remained in Kings Landing. Two heads of the dragon would be together soon and the other was about to be born any day. Everyone was weary of Obella traveling. She was due at any time. Roslin was as well. It was too close to their time, but they were instructed to leave right away.

It was hard to say goodbye to Dany, even for Shireen, who had been on the Queen’s kill list until the King made her spare the Baratheon girl. Shireen could tell the Queen was overwhelmed with the tears and hugs she was getting as everyone parted. Dany had little in the way of family in her life. Her mad brother was dead and her beloved husband and son were taken from her. Robbie was especially upset to be going to Dorne where it was “safe.” He wanted to come with her to fight the White Walkers and fight alongside his father. Rickon was cross too. Another letter came shortly after forbidding Rickon to come join his brothers.

“I should have gone with them,” Rickon said taking Shireen out of her thoughts. “I am 13. I can fight.”

“But you shouldn’t have to,” Shireen said stopped walking, “Rickon, your brothers made you stay so that you could live the life that was stolen from you when you a child.”

“Yes, but I could be useful. I couldn’t fight before but I can now.” Rickon argued. “I am a good fighter, everyone says so.” It was true. Shireen had seen him train, and like Robbie, was getting instruction on many different types of fighting.

“Fine then, fight for your nephews and niece, then, protect them,” Shireen said and began walking again. “Make sure they have the childhood you didn’t.”

“Fight for you?” Rickon suggested, now it was Shireen’s turn to smile.

“I don’t need protecting.” Shireen told him, “One look at my face would scare any White Walker, and have them fleeing in the other direction.” Rickon laughed while made Shireen laugh. Once they were finished and whipped the tears from their eyes Rickon stopped suddenly. Shireen stopped as well and he walked closer. When did Rickon get so tall? He was going to tower over her one day. Shireen stopped breathing when he moved her hair out of her face and touched her grayscale. She shrunk back out of habit.

“You don’t scare me, in fact…in face I think you are quite pretty,” Rickon said and walked abruptly away before Shireen could say anything.

**< ><><><><> **

Roslin had her baby first. A little early, but the midwife said the baby was fine. It was a girl like everyone had predicted. Roslin was cooing to the newborn Bethany Stark when Willis popped his head in saying that she had a lot of visitors. Sansa had been with Roslin the whole time and Roslin nodded at the redhead to let them in. Robbie ran in and jumped on the bed. When he got closer his eyes got wider.

“She’s so small, mama,” Robbie said in a wonder.

“She is,” Roslin agreed. “So you need to be very gentle with Bethany.”

“I will,” Robbie promised and looked down at his little sister. “Hello Beth, she is so pretty mama.” He looked back at his mother. “Is Papa coming home to see her?”

“He’ll see her when the fighting is over, just like with you,” Roslin said.

“I understand now,” Robbie said not taking his eyes off his sister who was blinking up at him. “Why Papa needed to go. He needed to protect Uncle Jon. I would do the same for Bethany. Or Cat. Or Little Ben.”

“Can I see?” The girl in question said crawling on the bed as well. “She’s smaller than Benjin was. Oh, I can’t wait to play with her. I am not the only girl anymore.”

“When she is bigger she will love playing with you,” Sansa told her daughter and kissed her on her red head. “Now let them both rest.” Sansa gave each of the children one more kiss and sent them off with Willas. Sansa sat down next to Roslin and put her finger on the babe’s smooth cheek.

“Robb was supposed to here this time,” Roslin said tears coming to her eyes, “Gods how did I get back here? My child is in my arms and yet I still feel sad. Why can’t I stop feeling sad?”

“Because you are sad,” Sansa said, “Be sad. I was sad for years, and even if I am happy now, I still have moments where I want to shout and cry to the heavens. I have a wonderful husband and children but why did I have to suffer all that I did to get there?”

“What If they don’t come home?” Roslin asked softly. “You know how it will be. They will either triumph or fall together. One won’t come home without the other, and Dany…” Roslin choked on her words.

“Jon’s son will become king,” Sansa said, “Tyrion will continue as Hand. When they win, and they will win even if they fall, you will go North and Robbie will take his place as Warden of the North. Rickon and Shireen will go with you. You can marry again if you wish.”

“No, no,” Roslin said shaking her head slightly as not to disturb Bethany, “I will not marry again. What about you?”

“Benjin and Cat will go back to Highgarden,” Sansa said, “And I…I will stay on the Small Council with my husband until they don’t need me and Willas anymore.”

“You would part with your children?” Roslin said shocked.

“Not for long,” Sansa said, “But if the kingdom needs me I will be there for it. For Jon’s sake.”

"I hope it won't come to that," Roslin whispered. Sansa sighed and said,

"Me too." 

**< ><><><><> **

A week later when they were in the sitting room Obella let out a now familiar grunt and clutched her stomach. The room froze. Robbie and Cat stopped playing with their toys. Roslin and Sansa stopped rocking their babies. Shireen who had been reading to Rickon stopped speaking. Everything was silence.

“Don’t just sit there help me!” Obella exclaimed as she let out another grunt of pain. Sansa handed Benjin to Shireen and went over to her Dornish goodsister.

“You will be fine, boy or girl the king will be happy alright?” Sansa said as Obella was escorted by her sisters to the birthing room. Sansa looked back and Roslin. They were going to give Obella time with her sisters as to not overwhelm her, so all they could do now was wait.

“Poor thing,” Roslin said. “So much pressure on her.”

Some hours later when Sansa and Roslin entered the room Obella was beaming at the baby in her arms. She was looking at the baby with such love. The labor had been longer than Roslin’s, but the baby was healthy and Obella was doing just fine.

“Look at him,” Obella said to her good-sisters. “Isn’t he wonderful?”

“Oh he is.” Sansa said kneeling and looking at him.

“I think he looks like Jon, don’t you?” Obella said.

“Yes, but I see a lot of you in him too,” Sansa said, “So this is Aemon?”

“Actually, I know I shouldn’t, but I thought Jaehaerys maybe?” Obella said almost shyly. “Shireen told me that King Jaehaerys the First is known to have been the best king the Seven Kingdoms ever saw. His reign was prosperous and peaceful. That is what we want, right? What Jon would want?”

“He would,” Roslin agreed coming forward. “Jaehaerys is a wonderful name. The future King Jaehaerys the Third,” The baby made a little screech. “See, he approves. I will go send word to the king.” And this time, the news would be happy. 

**The North**

When the messenger appeared he was out of breath. He must have been riding fast and hard to get to the camp quickly. They had sent up a camp so they were able to send letters now. Dany was due soon and with her a whole army. The smiths were making dragon glass arrows, daggers, and spear heads. They even found a way to make dragon glass swords by mixing the glass with steel. It would weaken the walker at least if it couldn't kill it. Rhaegal had taken care of many of the wights and with the other two dragons coming as well the army stood a better chance. Wights could be made so easily, but could also be destroyed. 

“Thank you,” Robb said to the messenger and opened the letter. It was sealed with a Stark seal and it looked like Roslin’s writing. It was going on 10 months since he had seen her. Robbie was five now. Another name day Robb missed. Sansa must have had her child too. Robb read over the words and his eyes widened.

“Get my brother. I don’t care who he is talking to, get him.” Robb ordered. The messenger nodded.

“What is it?” Jon said coming into the tent.

“Letter from Dorne,” Robb told him. “Looks like our wives have been keeping secrets from us.” Robb handed him a letter. “Sansa had her baby, Benjin. Won't she be surprised to learn the fallen uncle she named her baby after is alive. You have a son, and I a daughter, Bethany, and it seems Obella picked the name Jaehaerys for the prince.

“What is going on?” A voice said coming into the tent before Jon could comment. “The poor messenger all but passed out in the medic tent. Is something wrong? What news is so important?”

“You have a new niece and nephew.” Robb said, “And I thought we were the one with a surprise.” The person smiled.

“Seems not,” Arya said. “Should we send the poor messenger back with a letter about how I surprised you and saved your arses from a group of wights? I still can’t believe people forget to look up.” Robb made a face at her. Her arrival had been a surprise. She appeared out of no where and saved them from a group of Walkers. Arya had been many places, including the edge of the world, but her family needed her so Arya came back. It had been a tearful reunion with both brothers apologizing for not looking for her sooner. Arya only scolded them saying that their journeys were different, but they were all together again. Their reunion with Bran had been bittersweet as well. He looked so grown up and had powers that everyone thought only existed in Old Nan's stories. 

Jon had been very quiet and they looked over to see Jon sitting down with wide eyes. “Jon? Jon?” Arya waved a hand in front of his face. Nothing. Seems the news of his son sent Jon into a state of shock. Robb had been much the same when he heard about Robbie.

“Looks like the prophecy is fulfilled,” Robb said dryly. “Seven hells. Jon? Jon!”

All of a sudden there was a screeching in the air. Jon was finally snapped out of it and ran out of the tent. They looked up and saw a black and a golden dragon flying through the air. A green dragon joined them.

“The prophecy really is fulfilled,” Arya said.

They might win this war after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this in a matter of hours so the editing might not be that good. Again a crack fic that moves around and skips time faster than Litterfinger. Leave a comment and kudos if you would be so kind! Thanks for reading.


	14. Returned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I rushed to get this out even though I rewrote it about five times. I wanted to do it the day after that awesome episode! R + L = J! I mean we all knew it, but the confirmation was so satisfying. As always I do not own anything, all I want is a happy ending. So crack pairings, writers freedom, and moves faster than Arya and Varys.

**Arya**

Arya didn’t know what to expect when she met the Dragon Queen. Awe most likely. Awe when she rode in on her dragon and dismounted like getting off a horse. People all around bowed, but she didn’t seem to notice. She saw Jon and ran for him. Jon accepted her embrace and hugged his aunt tightly back. Arya bowed, but to her shock Robb did not. Probably because the Dragon Queen didn’t give him a chance to because she hugged him too quickly.

“It is so good to see you,” She said to the two men.

“You too,” Jon said.

“Roslin…is she okay?” Robb asked.

“Last I saw, and she gave birth to a healthy baby before she can do it again,” Dany said and looked to Jon whose mouth had just opened. She went on before he could speak, “And Obella is young and able. We have assured her that even if it is a girl you won’t care in the slightest. They are safe in Dorne.” The Queen finally turned to Arya. “And I don’t think this one needs an introduction. She does look like you Jon.”

“Your grace,” Arya said with another clumsy bow. It had been a long time since she bowed to someone. The Queen smiled.

“Call me Dany,” Dany said. “We are family.”

“Arya is a very skilled fighter, and it going to be leading one of our armies,” Jon told the Queen.

“Wonderful.” Dany said. “We don’t need men to fight for us, we fight with them, don’t we?”

“We don't,” Arya agreed liking her already. Arya had dreamed of dragons and leading armies. She never thought she would, and yet here she was. Fighting side by side with her brothers. Arya was not one for tears, but standing in at the head of an army next to Jon almost brought them on. Jon, who had always believed that she could be whatever she wanted to, and now he was giving her the chance. Arya had always been a fighter, but now she was a leader.

Arya had been living on her own for a long time. Saw a lot of things. But none would prepare her for the sight of the dragons. When she saw Jon’s green dragon Arya nearly fainted. When she saw Jon mount his dragon and fly off for the first time Arya was pretty sure she did end up fainting as she woke up in Robb’s arms.

Once again she watched as Jon moved from her side and get on his dragon with the Queen’s black dragon flying along behind him. The golden dragon followed. It was something out of Old Nan's stories. Dragonriders. Arya then turned and looked behind her. Thousands of men on horses carrying black banners. Men that she was in charge of. Men that were counted on her not to lead them to their deaths. Robb was at her side now and smiled at her. She smiled back.

“Ready?” Robb asked.

“I was born for this,” Arya replied. Arya waited for the signal. All of a sudden the Rhaegal let out a breath of fire.

Here we go.

Charge.

**< ><><><><> **

A year. Why did one year seem so much longer than 5? How much longer was it going to last? The last battle against the white walkers was thousands of years ago. A year? 10 years? 20? Dorne had even sent their troops, and for the first time since the Blackfyre Rebellion Dorne and the Iron Throne were fighting side by side.

Just like Jon had wanted.

Bethany was growing up strong despite being born early. The Tully look was strong as well and Bethany was sprouting bright red hair, but her eyes had turned brown. Jaehaerys looked like Jon except for one little fact. His dark eyes weren’t a dark gray like his father’s and grandmother, but a very dark violet. You could only see it in the light, but his dark eyes were the darkest purple. A handsome lad he would be.

The letters were few and far between. The few ones Roslin did get she read over and over again and tucked under her pillow.

Roslin stood at the window and watched Robbie play in the Water Gardens. Arianne Martell was very fond of the boy and made many hints that he should be fostered here in Dorne when he gets older. Usually it was younger sons fosters in another place. First born boys stay and learn from their father’s on how to run their lands. If Robb didn’t come back who would teach Robbie? Herself? What did Roslin know about running Winterfell?

“You okay?” Rickon said and Roslin jumped. She didn’t hear him come in. Moved as quiet as a wolf that one.

“As good as I can be,” Roslin said. “Thinking of Winterfell actually. Do you remember it?”

“A little,” Rickon said. “Just flashes really. I think I made up some in my mind to help me sleep at night. I do remember one day really well. I was watching Robb and Jon teach Bran how to shoot an arrow. He missed and everyone laughed. Father scolded Robb and Jon for laughing. “Which one of you was a marksmen at 10?” he said.”

“Will it be like that when we go back?” Roslin asked.

“Oh yes,” Rickon said, “You and Robb will be watching while Robbie teaches Bethany how to shoot an arrow. All your other kids will be watching on too. You’ll be happy.” Roslin smiled and put her arm around the young boy, no man. He was 13 now. Rickon let her and even leaned into her a little bit. No too much to crush her though, Rickon was the same height as her now.

“You’re a good boy Rickon,” Roslin said and then couldn’t help but add. “Shireen is very lucky.”

“Stop,” Rickon said and was he…blushing?

“I mean look what a handsome lord you are turning out to be…” Roslin said and Rickon started to walk away. “Getting so tall and…”

“Stop!” He called out and Roslin laughed.

They arrived on dragons. It had been many more months and then on the steps of Sunspear the dragons appeared with riders on their backs. Robb was riding behind Jon and promptly vomited after getting off. The first sight of her husband in over a year and he is getting sick, but it was no less a welcome one. To everyone’s shock a long haired wilding got off behind Dany with a grace that Robb didn’t have.

“Arya?!” It was Sansa who shouted. It was no wilding at all, but the lost Stark. The redhead ran past all of them and hugged her sister tightly. There were a lot of tears and mumbles of “I’m so sorry” Willas stepped forward and escorted the two girls into a more private setting.

When Roslin saw Robb the last time after a long absence her first instinct was to run away. Now it was to run to him, despite the vomit. Roslin was raising two kids and helping raise two more, a little sickness didn’t bother her. She was sobbing by the time she reached him and threw her arms around him. He held her so tight her legs were lifted off the ground. Why did she had to be so short?

“Dragons are the fastest way to travel and we wanted to get as soon as possible.” Robb said into her ear. The last thing he had whispered was what to do if he died. But he didn’t die. Robb was here. He was here. Roslin glanced at Jon and Dany, but they were doing their own greetings. She would talk to them later.

“Good, because there are some people who would really like to see you,” Roslin said and led him into the castle. Thankfully Robb managed to aim so he didn’t need a change of clothes just some water and he was ready to see his children.

“See? This is a wolf Bethy,” Robb said to his sister who was leaning up against him as he sat. He had a wooden wolf in his hands. “This is what we are. Wolves.” Bethany let out a squeal and Robbie laughed. Robbie finally noticed the couple standing in the doorway.

“Papa!” Robbie cried out, but couldn’t move due to the fact that he was supporting his little sister. “Papa meet Bethany!” Robb went over and picked up the little girl. She started crying at the stranger holding her. “It’s okay Bethy, this is papa.” Robbie said soothingly and standing on his tiptoes to rub her back. “Rubbing her back helps.”

Robb did as he was told and the baby calmed down. “You are quite an expert, I am very proud of you for taking care of her.” Robb praised Robbie who beamed.

“He is a wonderful big brother,” Roslin said walking over. “Hello love.” Roslin kissed Bethany’s small head.

“Are we going home now papa?” Robbie asked.

“Yes, I have been wanting to go home for a very long time.” Robb said rubbing Bethany’s back some more and she had completely relaxed in his hold.

“Let’s go home,” Roslin said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want an epilogue let me know, if not I might just leave it here. Thank you so much for every comment and every kudo. This was the crackiest fic I have ever written and thank you all again for your support.


	15. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The epilogue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you to everyone that read this crack fic. I really needed a happy ending and thank you all for reading it. As always I own nothing, none of this will ever happen, and this is the crackiest thing I have ever written. Well technically I wrote some of a Willas/Sansa prequel, but I probably won't publish that.

_Roslin was bitter. Left here alone at Riverrun. Her belly getting bigger by the day. Perhaps she should just leave. Pretend she never married Lord Stark. It wasn’t like she had a big wedding. Only a few people came so no one would really recognize her. She could say that her husband died in the war. Maybe take some valuables from Riverrun to live off for a while, really live up to her horrid last name by stealing from nice people. It would be so easy to slip away. Disappear. Perhaps pretend she had drowned herself in the river. Really play it up. Leave a dramatic letter and plant some evidence. Get back at Lord Stark for leaving her here by pretending to kill herself and therefore his child. Very tempting._

_Unfortunately, Roslin was not that type of person. She could dream all she wanted, but Roslin would end up staying here until her husband’s return. A Frey would do something like pretend to kill yourself and your husband’s child in order to get back at him. Roslin wasn’t a Frey anymore. Neither was she a Stark. A Rivers perhaps. She belonged to no one. She didn’t want to hurt Lord Stark, not really, but she didn’t want to hurt anymore either._

_Everything changed when they put her baby in her arms. He was perfect. Strong and healthy with a great pair of lungs. Robb Stark she named him. A good name. By giving him his father’s name maybe it would remind the father that the child was here. Roslin called him Robbie, as to not confuse her beloved child and the man she secretly resented deeply at night._

_Now she had Robbie. Her reason to live. She wasn’t just a cowardly disgraceful Frey anymore. A child of traitorous whores. She didn’t know what she was except a mother, and she had to be strong for her child. Maybe her husband would come back, maybe he wouldn’t. It didn’t matter. Robbie mattered and Roslin would do whatever it took to make sure he had a good life._

**15 years later**

 

Jon rode ahead. He probably shouldn’t have, but he was too anxious. It had been so long since he had been at Winterfell. He and his siblings tried to see each other as often as possible, but they had spread out across the kingdom. Visiting Winterfell took a month. Jon would spend probably half a year just traveling to visit his family. A king can’t really neglect his duties for that long, no matter how tempting. Jon snuck quietly into the gates leaving his horse outside. He leaned against a post just watching.

Bethany had a bow in her hands while Robbie stood next to her instructing her on what to do. Robbie was 15 now. 15. Beth had seen 10 years now and Jon remembered holding her when she was a baby. Bethany missed her shot and Robbie laughed. This caused Bethany to step on his foot. Little thing must have done it hard because Robbie winced sincerely. Ned, who was next to his sister, started laughing at his brother’s pained face.

It was just like when he and Robb and Bran were young. Bethany picked up the spear instead of another arrow and threw it at the target. It went right in the middle. She smiled smugly at her older brother. It was Ned’s turn next. Ned looked just like Robb and Robbie. Same Tully auburn hair, but Ned had brown eyes.

“Enough now,” Roslin said coming up to her children. She had what Jon guessed was little Rodrik in her arms and was followed by Minisa. “The king and queen will be here soon and you want to be presentable to them.” They groaned in unison. It was Minisa and Rodrik that finally had their mother’s look. They both had golden brown hair, but still curly like Robb’s.

“What? No!” Roslin said finally seeing Jon. “We were to line up and greet you! We have been practicing!” Jon shook his head. The only people Roslin ever truly raised her voice to were Robb, Jon, and Rickon. No one could get her temper going more than the Stark boys. Minisa, forgetting all formalities, ran to Jon with her arms wide open. Her Tully blue eyes were sparkling. Jon caught the girl easily and kissed her head. He hadn’t seen the girl since she was two and she was now a girl of 5.

“Minisa!” Roslin protested.

“It’s alright,” Jon waved her off and walked over. She was frowning and didn’t bow, seems she was too mad. Not that Jon minded, he didn’t like be bowed to, by anyone really. He kissed his goodsister’s cheek which finally made her smile.

“Mama?” The little baby in her arms said.

“This is your Uncle Jon,” Roslin explained. “He came all the way from Kings Landing to visit us.”

“Nice to meet you,” Jon said and Rodrik buried his head in his mother’s neck. By this time Robbie, Bethany, and Ned came over and demanded hugs.

“Look at you,” Jon said to Robbie. “How did you get so big?”

“Grew up, much to my mother’s displeasure,” Robbie said and Roslin rolled her eyes. Jon looked at Bethany and Ned. 

“You all grew so much.” 

“Jon!” Robb’s voice called out. “What are you doing here? We were going to present ourselves formally.”

“Alright,” Jon said and but didn’t put Minisa down, “I’ll catch back up with the rest of the party and we can do it formally,” Jon said, and got back on his horse putting Minisa in front of him, but not before hugging his brother. “I am going to steal this one if that is alright.”

“Don’t ride too fast,” Roslin warned. Jon didn’t, he rode a slow gallop back to the royal party. He didn’t want to risk his goodsister’s wrath.

It had been a long progression. They stopped in High Garden to see Sansa and her daughter and son. Cat was 13 now, practically a woman. Benjin was near 11. Sansa and Willas had decided not to have any more children. They traveled to the capital often and did not want to neglect their children so they had a small family. Cat and Benjin often traveled with them now, and it wouldn’t be surprising to see one of them on the Small Council when they are older.

They had gone to Storm’s End next. It had been so great to see Arya and Rickon. Arya remained unmarried and had no children. She was the head of the guard of the Stormlands and trained young soldiers on how to fight. Jon wanted to steal a few for his Kingsguard, but Arya only glared when he asked. Rickon however had many children. Since he and Shireen married they have had one child every year. Roslin, or Rosie as she was called was the oldest followed by Osha and Bella. After three girls they finally had a son they named Davos. And Shireen was pregnant again. At this rate his little brother would end up having the most children after all of them.

Jon himself had three children. Jaehaerys, Rhae, and Aemon. Jaehaerys was growing up kind, but strong. He read everything he could get his hands on and trained from dawn till dusk. Rhae was growing up beautiful. She looked a lot like her mother. She was sweet, but had a mischievous side. She once put a dead fish in Jaehaerys’ room. Jaehaerys had chased her all over the castle, but Rhae was too fast. She reminded Jon a lot of Arya. As for Aemon, Jon was still trying to figure him out. Jon loved all his children equally and fiercely, but Aemon gave Jon the most trouble. Maybe it is just because he has more energy than Jaehaerys and Rhae had when they were young. Obella called them both broody babies, truly their father’s children.

Bran remained unmarried and did not have children either. He lived in Winterfell and had a…companion Meera, but they had no interest in marrying. Bran traveled a lot and did not want to have children to depend on him. Meera always went with him.

When Jon caught sight of the royal progression he started to ride faster, but not that fast. King or not Roslin would murder him if he let anything happened to his niece.

**< ><><><><>** 

 

“Why did he have to do that?” Roslin said as she fixed Ned’s cloak. “I wanted to have everything perfect. Do you know how hard it is to have children stand in a straight line? We have been practicing for a week.”

“It is Jon,” Robb said adjusting Rodrik higher on his hip, “He doesn’t like the formalities. Dany doesn’t like it with us either.”

“Still,” Roslin said and finished lining up her children to be presented. Oldest to youngest. Robbie, Bethany, Ned, but Rodrik was holding Roslin’s hand as she took her place next to Robb. Jon appeared first, no crown on his head. Dany was riding next to him on a white horse, again with no crown. On a horse behind him was the black curly haired, violet eyed, Prince Jaehaerys. He looked a lot like Jon, but his skin was a shade darker. The carriage pulled up next and out got Princess Obella along with Princess Rhae and Prince Aemon. Jon got off his horse and Minisa ran to her spot in the lineup. The Stark household bowed.

“Get up,” Jon said. “What have I said about bowing?”

There were smiles and warm hugs. A lot different than when King Robert had visited. Cousins were jumping and talking loudly. Robbie was very much the center of attention with all three of his cousins fighting to talk to him. He was the oldest and therefore very popular with the younger children. Roslin hugged Dany and Obella. Holding Dany’s hands after and leading them inside the castle. There was to be a grand feast in their honor. Robb were Jon reminiscing and drinking together while Roslin, Dany, and Obella gossiped about what was going on at court. Jaehaerys was wanting to sit next to Bethany, very much to Robbie’s displeasure.

After the feast Robb led Jon and Obella down to the crypts to pay Jon’s respects to his mother. It was hard to believe that they had been coming down here for years not knowing that Jon’s mother was so near. Bittersweet. So close but so far to the mother Jon always wanted.

Jon put a blue winter rose in Lyanna Stark’s stone hand after lighting a candle in her honor. Obella held tightly onto his hand as Jon looked sadly onto the stone. They stood in silence until Jon nodded at Robb and Obella saying he wanted a moment alone. Robb clapped his shoulder and Obella kissed his cheek before leaving mother and son alone.

It was sometime later when Jon asked Robb to join him on a ride.

“Do you remember that last day?” Jon asked, “After the king came? You said the next time you saw me I would be wearing black.”

“I thought as a man of the Night’s Watch, not a bloody Targaryen.” Robb said and Jon laughed. “I remember when you told me the truth. I couldn’t believe how much sense it all made.”

“I wish your mother had known,” Jon said, “All those years your mother thought father was unfaithful. It hurt her even though that wasn’t father’s intention.”

“Father did it to protect you, and to protect her.” Robb reminded him, “Mother needed to plead innocent if anyone found out, and you needed to be protected. This…all of it. Was yours.”

“It was all true,” Jon said, “What Rhaegar believed. The prophecy. The Three Heads. The Prince That Was Promised. But he didn’t live to see it. So many people died to get me here.”

“Yes, but you are here,” Robb reminded him, “And your real father, mother, Lord Stark, would do it again.” Jon nodded. “Ready to go back?”

“Another minute,” Jon said and they just stared out at the setting sun.

**< ><><><><>** 

“Kids asleep?” Roslin asked when Robb entered their room.

“Define asleep,” Robb said, “They are all in bed, but there is a lot of giggling going on. Especially from Bethany’s room.”

“Well they will tire themselves out soon enough,” Roslin said. “I am going to look in on Robbie. I bet he wishes Cat had come so he could have someone here closer to his age.”

“I don’t know, being worshiped isn’t the worst thing in the world,” Robb said and Roslin laughed. She kissed his cheek and promised to be right back.

“Come in mama,” Robbie said before Roslin could even knock.

“How did you know it was me?” Roslin asked going into the room.

“Winter heard you,” Robbie explained. Gesturing to the half direwolf.

“Just wanted to say goodnight and see how you are doing with all your young cousins hanging around you,” Roslin asked sitting at the edge of his bed.

“It’s fine. I’m used to it. It wasn’t like when we were all at Highgarden a few years ago. The only people not attending were Rodrik and Davos because they weren’t born yet. That was a lot of Starks.”

“It was,” Roslin agreed. That had been some visit. Starks were absolutely everywhere. Roslin remembered standing on the outskirts with Dany, Obella, Shireen, Meera, and Willas thinking the same thing.

“Remember Riverrin?” Robbie said suddenly.

“I do,” Roslin said.

“Did you ever think all of this would happen? That you would have 4 more children with father, who I know you were pretty cross with back then. I would have numerous cousins. Direwolves. Dragons. White Walkers…” Robbie listed.

“No, I often forgot I was married truth be told,” Roslin admitted. “I wanted to run away with you once.”

“You did?” Robbie said shocked. Roslin blushed.

“Yes, not my finest moment. I wanted us to be Rivers and not answer to anyone, but then I realized that wasn’t good for you. And thankfully I didn’t.” Roslin said.

“We have a pretty good life now," Robbie mused, "Do you think it will always be this way?”

“Oh yes,” Roslin said confidently, “If Jon comes back in a few years and asks your father to be Hand I will tell him to stick it where the sun don’t shine, king or not. And if Jaehaerys runs off with Bethany that boy will be murdered a good 10 times over.” Robbie laughed and Roslin started laughing too. “And you better not take after your great Uncle Brandon, young man if you know what is good for you.”

Robbie stopped laughing.

**The End**

Ages if anyone cares:

_Robb and Roslin’s children_ :

Robbie – 15

Bethany – 10

Ned – 8

Minisa – 5

Rodrik – 3

_Jon’s kids_ :

Jaehaerys – 10

Rhae – 7

Aegon – 5

_Sansa's lot:_

Cat - 13

Benjin - 11

_Rickon and Shireen’s bunch_ :

Roslin “Rosie” – 6  (Imagine Roslin crying at this, and the baby “coming early” I have an idea in my head that Rickon and Shireen weren’t married when she got pregnant the first time)

Osha – 5

Bella - 4 (Named after Obella)

Davos - 3

And counting…

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment or give me a like if you want me to go on. This a crack fic completely for fun and my wish for a happy ending. Events might be wrong, I will be using a little writers freedom, but like I said this is a silly crack fic. Thanks for reading!


End file.
